Skenario Dunia Sasuke
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Didekasikan untuk ultah Sasuke dan Author sendiri. Setiap ulang tahun tahun apa yang selalu didapatkan oleh Sasuke? Apa makna ulang tahun untuk pemuda itu? Dan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh pemuda itu? Rat: M for Lemon! Pairing: SasuNaru. Terima kasih untuk frau-chan sebagai support-nya. "Aku berjanji akan kembali dengan kekuatan besar, Sasuke." complete.


Hari kelahiran rata-rata menjadi sebuah hari yang spesial bagi kebanyakan orang di muka bumi ini. Banyak harapan maupun keinginan yang akan terpikirkan pada saat hari itu tiba. Bahkan karena terlalu banyak keinginan, kerap kali orang lupa mengucapkan keinginan terbesarnya pada hari itu. Ya, melakukan pengharapan atau ritual yang sama pada hari itu; tiup lilin, berharap seluruh keluarganya berkumpul, dan memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik dibandingkan masa-masa yang telah terlewati.

Berbeda dengan orang-orang, Sasuke Uchiha tidaklah pernah banyak permintaan pada hari ulang tahunnya. Pemuda yang perawakannya sama dengan cowok-cowok tampan yang bagi kebanyakan orang hanya bisa ditemui di serial cantik ini selalu ingin memiliki sesuatu hal yang berbeda dari orang lain dalam hari ulang tahunnya. Ia ingin sesuatu yang tidak pernah dimiliki oleh orang lain, dan hanya bisa dimiliki oleh kehidupan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Namun, pemuda yang berprofesi menjadi artis sejak kecil ini selalu bingung untuk memikirkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia yang sudah memiliki segalanya hanya bisa menatap jendela di sampingnya. Menatap cahaya lampu kota dan papan billboard yang cahayanya memenuhi Kota Tokyo, ketika dirinya berada di dalam mobil—menuju pesta ulang tahun yang diadakan oleh para fans.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang aku inginkan di dalam hari ulang tahunku, dan apa yang aku dapatkan?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat hari ulang tahunnya di tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Perlahan Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia membuka kulkas kecil di dekatnya untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral. Ia membuka tutup minuman itu, dan menegluk isi dari dalam botol itu. Ha—ah, waktunya di hari ini benar-benar telah tersita oleh pesta perayaan ulang tahunnya yang diadakan di berbagai tempat. Dalam waktu semenit pun dia tidak dapat meregangkan otot-ototnya, melepas rasa pegal pada tubuh. Yap, baru detik ini dia bisa beristirahat. Di dalam sebuah mobil limosine berwarna hitam dengan interior mewah.

Sasuke menaruh botol itu di atas sofa mobil—samping tubuhnya. Ia mengambil hape-nya untuk mengecek pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponsel. Ia membuka satu persatu isi pesan di dalam hapenya yang kebanyakan adalah ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk dari sesama artis maupun kerabat terdekat. Sasuke pun menghela napas berat. Wajahnya nampak sangat kecewa ketika dia selesai membaca seluruh pesannya. Tidak ada. Pesan darinya tidak ada. Sasuke menghela napas—berat. Ia menerawang ke layar hape-nya, ketika sebuah pesan baru saja masuk.

Mata Sasuke mengerjap seketika. Ia membuka pesan yang berasal dari salah satu media social untuk _chating_. Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika mendapati orang yang ditunggunya telah mengirim pesan untuknya.

Bola mata Sasuke bergerak-gerak awas ketika membuka sebuah kiriman dari seseorang yang di dinamainya dalam phonebook sebagai 'dobe-ramen'. Orang itu mengirim sebuah foto yang membuat Sasuke tercengang—terkejut. Foto ini… Sasuke memperbesar tampilan foto itu. Ia ingin melihat lebih jelas orang yang di dalam foto itu; dua orang anak yang duduk—berdampingan—satu berambut pirang, dan satu lagi sang _raven_ yang tentu saja Sasuke sendiri. Mata anak berambut pirang itu tampak sembab—menahan tangis, dan sedangkan sang raven tampak memasang wajah merasa bersalah.

Di saat foto itu tampil dihadapannya rasa kesal meleleh dan digantikan oleh rasa rindu yang membucah—menyakitkan sekaligus menghangatkan dada, hingga memori yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh dirinya sendiri pun menguak ke permukaan, membuat bibir sang Uchiha semakin tersenyum lebar. Ya, dia tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian di dalam foto itu. Kejadian pada hari ulang tahun ke-12 nya.

* * *

**Skenario Dunia Sasuke**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rat: M**

**Warn: Rating M untuk lemon eksplisit, bahasa, miss typo, OOC, dan masih banyak hal lagi kekurangan yang akan ditemukan di dalam cerita ini. **

**Cerita ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan semata, jika tidak suka maka silahkan tekan tombol back!**

**Didekasikan untuk ulang tahun Sasuke dan Author.**

Maaf kalau telat.

* * *

_Beberapa tahun lalu…_

_Ulang tahun Sasuke ke-12…_

"Aku tidak mau!" teriak bocah berambut _blue-black_ dengan mata _onyx. _Ia menatap sengit orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dengan bibir tertutup rapat. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau bermain menjadi pemeran kedua," Sasuke memperkeras suaranya di saat orang-orang dewasa disekitarnya tidak ada yang mendengarnya, hanya menatapnya—lelah untuk membujuk Sasuke.

Anak kecil berumur 12 tahun ini atau yang dikenal orang-orang sebagai Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang artis cilik yang sedang naik daun. Di balik tubuhnya yang kecil terdapat segudang talenta, walaupun umurnya masihlah terlalu dini untuk mendapatkan talenta-talenta itu. Ia yang lebih senang menggeluti dunia perfilman bisa juga menggunakan alat musik seperti piano atau biola. Selain itu, prestasinya di sekolah pun sangat cemerlang, ketika mengingat betapa padat jadwal sehari-hari Sasuke.

Semua bakat itu Sasuke dapatkan dari kedua orang tuanya yang melupakan seorang publik _figure._ Mikoto yang merupakan ibu Sasuke dahulunya adalah seorang model sekaligus aktris terkenal, hingga pernah bermain di sebuah film yang disutradai oleh sutradara hollywood, sedangkan Fugaku (ayah Sasuke) berprofesi sebagai konduktor (pemimpin musik opera) yang terkenal hingga ke Luar Negeri. Sekarang, kakak Sasuke sendiri (Itachi Uchiha) merupakan seorang vocalis suatu band yang sedang digilai oleh anak muda—baik kaum Hawa maupun Adam. Ya, seluruh keluarga Sasuke mengalir darah seni yang membuat semua orang yang menyebut keluarga tersebut sebagai 'keluarga artis'.

"Sasuke, dengar!" Fugaku mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anaknya, "kau harus professional apapun perannya, itulah baru seorang artis hebat..," lanjutnya Fugaku. Tetapi, Sasuke hanya menatap ayahnya dengan sebal. "Kau mengerti, kan, kata professional? Dimana kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan fokus dan sebaik-baiknya," Fugaku menjelaskan perkataannya dengan detail karena dia sadar orang di depannya hanyalah seorang anak kecil berumur dua belas tahun.

Sasuke memandang ayahnya lekat-lekat.

Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari terbaik bagi Sasuke Uchiha. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan seharusnya dia tersenyum lebar karena menerima banyak kabar atau hal menyenangkan di dalam kehidupannya. Tetapi, semua kesenangannya rusak ketika mendapati kabar dari ayahnya jika dia hanya terpilih sebagai pemeran kedua dalam sebuah film. Sebuah film _action_ versi ninja yang menceritakan seorang anak yang dengan semangatnya ingin membuktikan diri jika dia akan menjadi seorang pemimpin suatu desa kelak nanti, dan mendapatkan pengakuan dari semua orang jika dia adalah seorang ninja sejati. Namun, bukan peran itulah yang Sasuke dapatkan. Dia hanya berperan sebagai rekan _se-team_ pemeran utama yang penuh dengan obsesi untuk membalaskan dendam klannya yang telah dibantai habis oleh kakaknya sendiri.

_Peran apa itu?_

_Sangat menyebalkan._

Batin Sasuke—mengutuk penulis naskah film itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengepalkan kedua tangan. Membenci tokoh cerita di film itu.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang jarang sekali dia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Ia yang sengaja datang ke tempat _shooting_ hanya untuk mengantar anak keduanya mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke, "kau pasti bisa, Nak..," Fugaku memberikan semangat pada anak keduanya, "Cerita tidak akan bagus jika salah satu pemeran film itu berpenampilan buruk. Oleh karena itu, sekecil apapun peran itu, mainkan peran itu dengan sebaik-baiknya karena hal tersebut pun akan berpengaruh pada kualitas sebuah penggarapan film. Tidak ada pemeran yang tidak berguna di dalam sebuah film," lanjut Fugaku.

Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan perkataan ayahnya. Ia tetap berpikir jika dialah yang layak menjadi pemeran utama. Bukan siapapun, hanya dia! Kenapa harus orang lain yang mendapatkan peran utama itu? Dialah yang berbakat. Dialah seseorang yang darah seninya paling kental dibandingkan siapapun. Dialah yang selama ini selalu menunjukkan pada orang-orang betapa pandainya anak kecil yang baru saja menginjak umur belasan tahun dalam _ber-acting_. Sasuke merasa dunianya tidak adil. Dia yang berbakat seperti ini hanyalah menjadi seorang pemeran kedua, dan kabar itu diucapkan di haril ulang tahunnya yang ke-12.

Suasana hening sejenak ketika seseorang membuka pintu ruang istirahat Sasuke. Orang itu menampakkan wajahnya, dengan napas tergesa-gesa—tampak terburu-buru. "Sebentar lagi giliran Sasuke, bersiaplah!" kata orang itu memberi kabar pada Fugaku yang merupakan asisten sekaligus ayah dari Sasuke.

Fugaku menganggukan kepalanya sebelum orang itu pamit untuk kembali bekerja.

Fugaku menatap anaknya dengan lembut, ketika pintu sudah tertutup rapat, "Sasuke, ayo kita mulai…," ajaknya—sabar.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan kemajuan atau apapun pada ulang tahunku kali ini…," bisik Sasuke, sehingga membuat ayahnya terdiam mematung, "Ulang tahun di tahun ini sangat buruk bagiku…," bisiknya, tampak sangat kecewa dan sedih.

"Sasuke…," lirih Fugaku. Ia berharap istrinya yang sedang membantu Itachi untuk konser hadir di tempat ini dan membantu dirinya untuk membujuk Sasuke.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan diikuti Fugaku. Ia tidak menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan antusias seperti biasanya. Sekarang Sasuke terlihat sangat lemas—seperti kayu rapuh yang dipatahkan begitu saja. Melihat anaknya seperti itu, Fugaku menjadi serba salah. Tetapi, cepat atau lambat Sasuke harus mengerti jika tidak selamanya orang itu berada di atas—terlebih ketika orang itu berada di dunia gemerlap seperti ini. Sasuke harus belajar banyak hal sebelum menjadi orang sukses.

Di saat Sasuke membuka pintu, matanya langsung menatap sosok bocah berambut pirang seperti matahari, bermata biru, dengan tanda lahir yang berbentuk kumis di masing-masing pipinya. Anak kecil yang lebih pendek beberapa senti dari Sasuke itu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sosok Uchiha kedua.

"Sa—Sasu—

Sasuke tetap melewati anak itu, sehingga membuat anak itu berhenti berbicara.

Fugaku yang sejak tadi mengikuti Sasuke berhenti melangkahkan kakinya ketika melihat bocah berambut pirang yang sebaya dengan anak keduanya. Ia mengenal bocah itu. Dia adalah Naruto Namikaze—turunan pengusaha tambang berasal Jepang-Amerika, bintang utama film ninja ini. Bahkan film ini diberi judul berdasarkan nama Naruto sendiri. Ha-ah, Fugaku yang waktu itu terpilih sebagai juri dalam pemilihan pemain film 'Naruto' cukup terkesan dengan anak berambut pirang ini. Anak ini sangat pandai _ber-acting_, dan anak itu membuat Fugaku percaya jika Naruto akan memerankan peran apapun yang diberikan padanya.

"Paman…," Naruto memanggil Fugaku, sehingga membuat Fugaku berhenti melamun.

"Ya, Naruto?" tanya Fugaku. Ia tersenyum tipis, ketika anak di depannya menatapnya dengan mata biru bulat—besar yang sulit sekali untuk tidak ditatap.

"Sasuke sedih karena tidak ada yang memberikan hadiah padanya, ya?" tanya Naruto. Ia megenggam erat bungkusan plastik yang dijinjingnya sejak tadi.

Perkataan Naruto cukup membuat Fugaku terkejut. Tidak disangka Naruto mengingat ulang tahun Sasuke padahal anak itu belum pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke. "Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku dengan lembut.

Pertanyaan Fugaku membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar—memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih rapihnya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

BRAK!

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi. Divisi make up segera menata penampilan Sasuke.

Berkali-kali pengambilan adegan film dilakukan, tetapi belum satupun yang berhasil. Semua ini gara-gara Naruto. Ia membuat Sasuke kehilangan konsentrasinya untuk memerankan perannya. Sial! Dialog yang dilatih ibunya tidak ada satupun yang diingat Sasuke. Anak kecil itu hanya terfokus pada rasa kesalnya terhadap Naruto yang terus diperankan bersama dirinya. Serius… melihat wajah anak itu membuat Sasuke muak, dan sekarang dia harus saling bertatapan dalam jarak sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Ya, dia harus duduk di atas kursi dengan Naruto dihadapannya, ketika mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

Penulis naskah yang berasal dari Negeri Sakura itu mendekati Sasuke. Ia adalah penulis naskah yang cukup terkenal di mata para artis, "Sasuke, kau ingin beristirahat dulu? Sutradara tidak merasa masalah jika kau ingin menenangkan diri dulu," kata penulis naskah itu. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan khawatir karena dari sepanjang sejarah Sasuke berada di dunia _acting_ baru kali ini anak kecil itu mengalami masalah.

Seperti bukan Uchiha saja, dia akan menyerah dan beristirahat!

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke. Anak kecil itu kembali bangkit dari atas kursi—bersiap-siap untuk _acting_ kembali, dan penulis naskah skenario film itupun mendekati sutradara—memberitahukan jika Sasuke siap untuk _ber-acting_.

.

.

.

Lokasi _shooting_ yang terletak di sebuah kelas dengan penataan bangkunya seperti keong ini menjadi sepi. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berani meganggu jalannya _shooting_. Setiap kru menahan napas mereka ketika adegan yang belum saja dilewati oleh Sasuke dimulai. Sedangkan para pemain lain pun tetap berkonsentrasi memerankan peran mereka masing-masing—tidak mau disalahkan sebagai pihak yang membuat adegan ini kacau.

Naruto atau sang bintang utama mulai membacakan dialognya. Ia berperan dengan sangat baik, dan sukses membuat seluruh kru tersenyum. Ya, Naruto yang notabene masih terlalu dini untuk berperan sebagai ninja aktif ini ternyata sangat berbakat. Ia jarang sekali melakukan kesalahan, dan setiap adegan demi adegan Naruto lakukan dengan senang hati.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ia yang lebih berpengalaman dari Naruto dalam seni peran ternyata secara terus-menerus melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Ia melakukan kesalahan di dalam adegan itu-itu saja. Sasuke yang merasa muak dengan Naruto selalu meningkat emosinya ketika berdekatan dengan anak itu. Ia yang telah merebut peran utama dari Sasuke. Ia yang membuat hari ulang tahunnya kacau. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Lagi-lagi, dia tidak dapat menahan diri, sedangkan adegan masih terus berlanjut.

Naruto meloncat ke atas meja. Dalam adegan terakhir di hari ini, ia harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Wajah mereka harus dekat, seperti yang tertera di dalam skenario. Naruto harus berjongkok di atas meja, dengan mata menatap mata Sasuke dengan sengit. Sedangkan para pemeran pembantu lainnya sibuk berbincang-bicang, _ber-acting_ tidak mempedulikan perang dingin di antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto mulai mendekat ke arah wajah Sasuke yang duduk di atas kursi sembari menaruh sikut kedua tangannya di atas meja dengan jari-jari membentuk piramida. Di saat ini, mereka berdua akan terus saling bertatapan sampai ada seseorang akan mendorong tubuh Naruto dari arah belakang, hingga Naruto terlonjak ke depan—mencium bibir Sasuke.

Dibandingkan tugas Sasuke yang hanya memainkan perannya, Naruto harus bertugas mempermudah _cameramen_ untuk mengambil adegan yang terlihat seperti ciuman tidak disengaja. Jangan salah! Ini hanya pengambilan _angle_ saja, sedangkan agar Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat ciuman, maka akan digunakan teknologi komputer. Kedua anak itu akan terlihat seperti ciuman, hingga serupa dengan yang tertulis di dalam naskah.

Mendekatnya wajah Naruto ke arah wajahnya membuat Sasuke lebih muak.

BRAK!

Spontan tubuh Sasuke mendorong Naruto secara keras, sehingga Naruto harus terhempas ke atas kursi di belakangnya, hampir mengenai sisi meja. Sedangkan secara reflek anak-anak yang duduk di atas kursi itu meloncat— menghindari tubuh Naruto.

"NARUTO?!" teriak para kru ketika belakang tubuh Naruto mengenai kursi dengan bunyi dentuman yang keras.

Kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Ia menaiki meja, menuju ke arah tubuh Naruto, dan menduduki tubuh itu. Sasuke sempat meninju wajah Naruto sebelum para kru mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dari atas tubuh Naruto.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Fugaku, terkejut anaknya bisa melakukan tindakan kekerasan seperti ini.

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?!" teriak Sasuke dengan sorot mata berkilat tajam, "KAU MERUSAK HARIKU! KAU MERUSAK ULANG TAHUNKU, DAN KAU MERUSAK SEMUANYA!" Sasuke mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan orang-orang yang sedang menahannya, "KAU MEMBUATKU SEPERTI ORANG BODOH KARENA AKU MENJADI PEMERAN KEDUA!" lanjutnya—kekanak-kanakan.

"SASUKE, HENTIKAN!" para kru menarik tubuh Sasuke dari atas tubuh Naruto, beberapa anak wanita yang ada di sekitar Sasuke menangis ketakutan.

Dan?

Setelah Sasuke berhasilkan di jauhkan dari tubuh Naruto?

Kru film membawa Sasuke pergi dari lokasi _shooting_. Uchiha kedua harus diberi ketenangan sebelum adegan film ini kembali diambil. Selintas, ketika Sasuke dibawa oleh kru film, ia melihat jika Naruto hanya terdiam—mematung dengan sudut bibirnya yang terluka. Sorot mata Naruto tampak sedih, tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli! Itulah yang harus didapatkan oleh seseorang yang ingin bersaing dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Setiap barang-barang di dalam ruang istirahat Sasuke terjatuh ke atas lantai. Anak kedua dari Fugaku benar-benar kesal karena semua orang membela bocah berambut pirang itu, dan menyalahkan dirinya karena membuat Naruto terluka. Padahal bagi Sasuke, Naruto pantas mendapatkan itu semua. Ya, bahkan Naruto pantas mendapatkan hal yang lebih parah dari itu karena membuat Sasuke Uchiha sangat marah!

"Ayah tidak usah mengucapkan apapun karena itu tidak akan merubah pikiranku tentang a—

"Ini untukmu…," Fugaku memperlihatkan suatu bungkusan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil bungkusan itu, "Apa ini?" tanyanya. Ia terlalu jengkel untuk merasa senang karena mendapatkan hadiah.

Fugaku mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Sasuke membuka bungkusan di tangannya. Ia melihat jika isi bungkusan kado itu adalah sebuah album. Sasuke membuka album itu, dan tidak disangka album-album itu berisi foto-fotonya dari mulai ia awal debut menjadi artis, hingga…. iklan yang terakhir kali dibintanginya? Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan foto ini? Bahkan ada beberapa foto yang Sasuke tidak tahu kapan diambilnya? Sasuke pun lebih teliti melihat album itu, dan ternyata terdapat tulisan-tulisan penyemangat untuknya, dan tanggapan anak itu mengenai setiap tingkah Sasuke di foto itu. Tanggapannya bukan hanya tanggapan positif saja, melainkan kritik. Sasuke terus membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku album itu, hingga mencapai bagian akhir. Di bagian akhir itu terdapat sebuah tempat yang dikosongkan. Tempat yang seharusnya diisikan oleh…. foto di film-nya sekarang?

"Ke—kenapa bisa ada foto ini?" lirih Sasuke. Jantungnya terasa sakit ketika melihat isi album itu. Tiba-tiba merasa bersalah.

"Tidak seperti dirimu, dan Itachi…," kata Fugaku, "Naruto harus berjuang dari nol dan mengorbankan banyak hal untuk mendapatkan peran utama ini…," lanjutnya. Ia menatap mata _onyx_ di depannya yang tampaknya tidak percaya pada perkataan Fugaku, "Dia berjuang hanya untuk bisa bermain film bersamamu. Hanya untuk bisa berdekatan denganmu, dia selalu mencoba untuk ikut _casting_—bolak-balik Amerika Jepang. Iapun selalu bersikap tidak manja ketika ayah-ibunya hanya menitipkan dirinya pada kerabat karena terlalu sibuk untuk menemaninya shooting, padahal untuk seukuran umur anak seperti dia, pastilah masih ingin bermanja-manja dengan kedua orang tuanya," bisiknya, hingga mata hitam kelam Sasuke terbelalak, "Dia yang sangat mengidolakanmu sangatlah bahagia ketika mendapatkan peran ini karena akhirnya bisa bermain film dengan orang paling dikaguminya, panutannya, hingga tidak peduli lagi jika dia akan mengorbankan masa kecilnya dengan menjadi artis…"

"Bagaimana ayah bisa tahu?" tanya Sasuke, tidak sepenuhnya percaya pada perkataan ayahnya. Suaranya menjadi pelan, ketika rasa bersalah muncul.

Fugaku mengingat di saat audisi betapa antusiasnya Naruto ketika berkata idola dan panutan dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha karena Sasuke terlihat sangat berkilau dibandingkan siapapun yang pernah Naruto lihat di televisi, dan Naruto ingin seperti Sasuke; selalu terlihat baik dan _cool_. "Pada saat audisi dia mengatakan itu semua…," kata Fugaku, "Jika kau ingin marah, janganlah marah padanya karena ayahlah yang menunjuk dirinya sebagai pemeran utama…," Fugaku menghela napas berat, "Semangatnya lah yang membuat ayah memilihnya untuk menjadi pemeran utama karena semangat itu mengingatkan ayah pada tokoh utama di cerita ini."

Bibir Sasuke tertutup rapat—tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia terlalu merasa bersalah untuk melawan perkataan ayahnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah baikan Naruto?" tanya kru di depan Naruto. Ia adalah wanita dari bagian _make up_ yang sekarang ini bertugas menutupi luka Naruto di sudut bibir. Sedangkan Naruto sedang terduduk di atas kursi.

"Aku daritadi tidak apa-apa, kok..," bisik Naruto. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, ketika tangannya meremas celana di bawahnya dengan sangat kuat.

Kru itu memandang Naruto dengan intens. Anak kecil di depannya tampak sangat terpukul. Tetapi bukan fisiknya yang terpukul, melainkan mentalnya. Kesedihan Naruto bukanlah karena luka-luka itu, melainkan karena perkataan Sasuke. Ha—ah, bahkan sejak tadi kru itu mendengar gosip jika Naruto datang ke sutradara dan berkata tidak ingin memainkan peran itu. Naruto ingin memerankan sebuah peran yang tidak meganggu pemeran lainnya—terlebih Sasuke.

Kru itu menegakan tubuhnya, "Jika ada yang sakit katakan saja..," ia mengelus rambut Naruto, dan beranjak pergi untuk mengurus _make up_ pemain lainnya. Kasihan sekali anak ini, dia datang ke lokasi _shooting_ tidak ditemani oleh orang tuanya.

Krieeeettt….

Pintu kelas terbuka. Seluruh mata yang ada di kelas tertuju pada pintu itu, dan melihat sosok Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas.

Seluruh bersiap-siap mencegah Sasuke, "Ah, Sasuke sebaiknya kau i—"

"Namamu Naruto, ya?" Sasuke memotong perkataan orang yang akan menghalanginya untuk mendekati Naruto. Anak kecil itu kini berdiri di depan Naruto.

Bibir Naruto bergetar. Di saat seperti ini kenapa dia harus datang, dan membuatnya ingin menangis? Naruto memperkeras remasannya pada celana.

"Ya..," lirih Naruto. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin wajahnya terlihat oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di bangku kosong samping Naruto. Ia memandang Naruto dari sudut matanya. Luka yang ditorehkannya pada sudut bibir Naruto tampaknya cukup dalam, dan tidak akan hilang dalam dua minggu, "Apakah itu sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan gugup. Pipinya merona merah, baru pertama kali memperlihatkan perhatiannya pada orang lain—selain keluarganya.

Naruto tersentak kaget ketika diperhatikan oleh idolanya. Wajahnya sama merahnya seperti Sasuke. Dengan cepat, Naruto memalingkan muka, "tidak. Aku seorang laki-laki jadi ti—ti—

"Aku minta maaf," Sasuke menyanggah perkataan Naruto. "Kau tidak usah merasa takut untuk memerankan peran itu karena jika kau bermain dengan buruk aku pasti yang akan membuat film itu terlihat memukau," Sasuke berkata panjang lebar, dan membuat Naruto memandangnya dengan lekat-lekat. "Ja—jangan salah paham! Walaupun aku tidak kebagian menjadi peran utama, aku pasti akan jauh lebih menarik perhatian penonton," Sasuke salah tingkah.

Tes…

Cairan bening mengalir dari air mata Naruto.

"E—eh? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke dengan khawatir, "a—apakah lukanya sangat sakit?" Sasuke terlihat panik, sedangkan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto membersihkan matanya dari cairan bening itu. Ia tersenyum lebar, memandang Sasuke, "Be—benarkah aku bisa bermain terus denganmu?" mata Naruto berbinar-binar, Sasuke mengangguk gugup, "aku terlalu senang karena bisa bermain film denganmu Sasuke," katanya, hingga membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "aku kira kau akan terus marah padaku, dan membenciku. Terima kasih."

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang di saat matanya menatap mata biru indah cerah di depannya.

Sasuke memandang anak kecil di sampingnya. Anak kecil yang masih terus menahan air matanya, walaupun beberapa tetes air mata itu sudah jatuh ke atas pahanya. Dengan sendirinya tangan Sasuke seperti bergerak ke arah kepala Naruto ketika melihat anak kecil di sampingnya ini. Ia ingin mengelus rambut anak ini. Rambut pirang jabrik—natural.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" seseorang mengintrupsi Naruto dan Sasuke, hingga Sasuke segera menarik tangannya.

Baik Naruto dan Sasuke melihat ke arah sutradara yang memanggil nama mereka berdua.

JEPRET!

Foto mereka berdua yang untuk pertama kalinya pun diambil pada saat Sasuke berumur dua belas tahun. Wajah Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut ketika orang itu secara mendadak mengambil foto mereka berdua. Di saat itu, Sasuke tidak menyadari jika Tuhan telah memberikan kado spesial untuknya yaitu seorang anak kecil yang akan menjadi sahabatnya di waktu kelak nanti.

**End flashback.**

Foto di layar hapenya hampir membuat Sasuke tertawa sendiri. Ia geli dengan dirinya sendiri di kala itu; kekanak-kanakan, polos, dan sangat bodoh. Tetapi, senyum Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia menjadi rindu masa-masa itu. Masa-masa dimana dia bisa bersama Naruto setiap saatnya. Ha—ah, dia ingin kembali lagi ke masa-masa dimana setiap harinya bisa bermain film bersama Naruto, dan tertawa bersama orang itu. Dia sangat bersyukur di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-12 telah bertemu dengan Naruto, dan menjadi teman baik anak itu.

"Terima kasih kau telah datang padaku, Dobe…," bisik Sasuke. Ia mengelus-ngelus foto di layarnya.

Tring!

Sasuke berhenti melamun.

Sebuah foto yang dikirimkan 'dobe-ramen' kembali hadir. Dengan segera Sasuke membuka foto itu, dan menghela napas sejenak. Foto di depannya menampilkan dua sosok anak yang sedang menggigil kedinginan karena mereka harus _shooting_ di daerah lembab yang berdekatan dengan sungai. Ini adalah _shooting_ yang sangat berat karena selain harus basah-basahan, sang pemeran utama tidak membuat mudah _shooting_ ini.

Yeah, sesuai dengan nama sungai di skenario—lembah itu merupakan lembah terakhir bagi _shooting_ Naruto dan Sasuke.

**Flashback.**

_Ulang tahun Sasuke ke-13…._

"Dingin sekali…"

Sasuke menggosok-gosok tangannya. Tubuhnya dilapisi oleh jaket yang sangat tebal. Hembusan uap mengepul keluar dari mulutnya ketika dia bernapas. Ha—ah, ini adalah _shooting_ terakhirnya sebagai seorang ninja di umurnya yang ke-13, dan akhirnya _shooting_ itu tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Sangat lucu sekali film ini. Kenapa harus diawali dan diakhiri di hari ulang tahunnya? Yeah, Sasuke akan kembali _shooting_ film ini pada saat umurnya berumur enam belas tahun. Dengan kata lain, dia tidak bisa bermain film bersama Naruto selama tiga tahun karena masalah alur cerita yang diinginkan oleh sang penulis naskah.

Mata Sasuke menatap nanar ke depan. Perasaan anak ini sedikit sedih ketika mengingat jika dirinya tidak akan bisa _shooting_ bersama Naruto selama tiga tahun. Jantungnya tiba-tiba merasa linu ketika membayangkan hal itu. Alhasil, ia lebih memilih untuk memandang Itachi yang sedang sibuk mendengar musik sembari duduk di atas kursi yang disediakan di lokasi shooting _dekat_ sungai ini, daripad mengingat _shooting_ di hari ini.

Sejenak Sasuke melihat jika seorang anak kecil—seumuran dengannya, dengan rambut merah,—mendekat ke arah Itachi. Anak itu membawa kertas dan pena di tangannya, hendak meminta tanda tangan Itachi. Oh, tidak disangka Itachi akan bertemu fans-nya di tempat seperti ini.

"Bo—bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu?" tanya anak berambut merah itu pada Itachi.

Dengan delikan mematikan Itachi memandang anak di depannya. Anak kotor yang hanya memakai singlet putih, dan sepertinya berasal dari desa di dekat pinggiran sungai ini. Itachi mendengus. Ia sedang kesal dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak mengiijinkannya untuk berlatih band karena dia harus menemani Sasuke, padahal sebentar lagi Itachi harus konser. Alhasil, _mood _Itachi sangat buruk—apalagi untuk berbaik hati pada fans dekil di depannya.

"Minggir sana!" Itachi beranjak dari kursi sembari mendorong anak di depannya, hingga terjatuh. Pena yang dipegang anak itu diinjak Itachi hingga patah. Itachi sejenak memandang anak yang menahan tangis di bawahnya dengan kasihan sebelum memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan anak itu.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Ia akan menolong anak yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengambil pena yang patah terbagi dua itu, ketika tersengar suara teriakan dari belakangnya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK MAU _SHOOTING_!" teriak Naruto. Ia meronta-ronta ketika ibunya—kebetulan—di hari ini menemani Naruto untuk _shooting_, "LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Naruto sembari mendorong-dorong tubuh ibunya, "AKU TIDAK MAU _SHOOTING_!" lanjutnya. Kali ini dia berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan ibunya, dan berlari masuk ke dalam hutan yang terdapat di belakang sungai.

Kushina yang merupakan ibu Naruto akan mengejar Naruto ketika Sasuke lebih dulu beranjak dari kursi dan mengejar Naruto, "NARUTO, SASUKE!" teriak semua orang ketika dua pemeran penting dalam adegan ini masuk ke tempat yang tidak sepantasnya dikunjungi oleh anak-anak. Tetapi dua anak kecil itu sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam hutan.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam hutan. Rasa menggigil di tubuhnya menghilang seketika. Ia hanya berpikir kemana sahabatnya pergi.

Semakin Sasuke masuk ke dalam rimbunan hutan di depannya, semakin suasana di tempat itu berkabut dan gelap. Penglihatan Sasuke sudah tidak jelas, sedangkan Naruto belum saja ditemukan. Jalanan yang dilalui oleh Sasuke licin dan sedikit berlumpur karena lembab. Sesekali terdengar suara serangga, bahkan binatang-binatang yang pastinya tidak akan ditemukan Sasuke di Tokyo.

Kresek… Kresek… Kresek…

Terdengar suara dedaunan yang bergerak-gerak dari arah semak belukar di dekat Sasuke.

"Naruto?" bisik Sasuke. Matanya memincing tajam, antisipasi jika yang di hadapannya bukanlah binatang buas.

Sasuke mendekati semak-semak itu pelan-pelan. Ia tetap awas, tidak berkedip sama sekali. Setelah Sasuke melihat ke dalam semak-semak itu, ia melihat Naruto sedang duduk disana sembari melipat kedua tanganya. Sasuke menghela napas lega, dan mendekati Naruto. Ia duduk di samping Naruto dan memperlihatkan senyuman yang hanya bisa Sasuke perlihatkan pada keluarganya atau… Naruto?

"Ada apa denganmu, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto untuk melihat lebih jelas ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tertunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Naruto. Tetapi terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke jika Naruto memiliki masalah.

Uchiha kedua ini sangat tahu sikap Naruto semenjak mereka menjadi teman atau sahabat baik. Anak kecil di samping Sasuke ini sangat mudah memperlihatkan emosinya. Ia tidak segan-segan untuk terlihat tidak suka jika tidak setuju dengan sesuatu. Ia tidak segan-segan untuk memuji jika menyukai sesuatu. Tetapi ada beberapa hal yang akan disembunyikan anak ini, bahkan dari orang terdekatnya. Biasanya hal yang disembunyikan itu adalah hal yang sekiranya memalukan jika diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Aku tahu jika kau seperti ini pasti kau memiliki masalah," Sasuke menghela napas, "tetapi aku tidak akan menekanmu lebih jauh untuk mengatakan masalah itu, sekarang ayo kita kembali ke lokasi _shooting_ dulu saja," Sasuke beranjak dari atas tanah, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Ini akan berakhir…," gumam Naruto. Ia tidak menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Matanya menatap nanar ke depan. "Aku tidak akan bisa bermain film lagi denganmu selama tiga tahun," bisiknya—membuat mata Sasuke membulat—terbelalak.

Sasuke membuka-tutup mulutnya sebelum air mukanya berubah sedih, sama halnya dengan Naruto, "Aku tahu…," bisik Sasuke—pelan.

Naruto tertawa salah tingkah, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Sasuke. Ia memijat-mijat belakang lehernya, "hahaha, sudahlah…," Naruto bangkit dari atas tanah. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "aku hanya terlalu terbawa suasana. Tidak usah dipikirkan, sebab cepat atau lambat kita memang harus mengakhiri ini se—

"Akupun tidak ingin ini semua berakhir…," Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Bagiku menghabiskan waktu untuk _shooting_ bersamamu adalah hal paling menyenangkan," lanjut Sasuke. Ia tersenyum miring, nampak terlihat menyebalkan di depan Naruto.

"Ha—ah, sudahlah ayo kita pergi!" ajak Naruto. Tanpa melihat Sasuke, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Naruto tu—

GROSAAAKK!

Sasuke terjatuh ke atas tanah. Ia tersandung oleh akar pohon yang ada di atas tanah.

"SASUKE?!" teriak Naruto. Anak kecil itu langsung menghampiri Sasuke, dan berjongkok di samping Sasuke, "kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, dengan nada cemas.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia akan berdiri namun kembali terjatuh. Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

Naruto memandang kaki Sasuke. Tampaknya kaki Sasuke terkilir. Sejenak Naruto menghela napas. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk menunjukkan punggungnya pada Sasuke, "naik!" perintah Naruto pada Sasuke, "ayo, kau naik saja!" lanjutnya, tetapi Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku bukan wanita," jawab Sasuke dengan diiringi dengusan.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, "siapa bilang kau wanita? Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk naik ke punggungku!"

"—yang menaiki punggung laki-laki hanya seorang wanita," kata Sasuke, keras kepala.

Sejenak Naruto memandang Sasuke. "Yasudah," gumam Naruto dengan ekspresi tenang, "kalau begitu aku kembali sendiri saja. Kau berhati-hatilah disini. Semoga tidak akan ada macan yang memakanmu," Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya.

"NA—NARUTO, kau serius meninggalkanku disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada panik, "aku kemari untuk membawamu kembali, dan seperti ini balasanmu?!" teriaknya, hingga membuat Naruto berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kalau begitu naiki punggungku!" kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebar, dan Sasuke hanya mendengus pasrah.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sasuke dapat merasakan deru napas kelelahan dari tubuh yang megendongnya. Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto melangkahkan kaki di dalam hutan, tetapi jalan keluar tidaklah kunjung ada. Sasuke tahu mereka berdua tersesat, tetapi Naruto tetap diam saja, seolah-olah tidak ingin membuat Sasuke dan dirinya lebih panik dari ini.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sasuke sembari tersenyum usil. Ia dapat mencium wangi keringat bercampun cologne bayi dari tubuh Naruto. Mhm…tidak disangka dobe mempunya wangi seenak ini. Sasuke hampir saja menjilat leher Naruto.

Naruto megeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, padahal ia sudah sangat lelah dan kakinya hampir terasa patah karena saking pegalnya.

"Benar, nih, tidak lelah?" tanya Sasuke. Kali ini ia serius bertanya pada Naruto.

"Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan nada pelan, "seandainya kita bisa seperti ini terus…," Naruto menghela napas, "pasti akan menyenangkan. Tetapi, tentu saja aku tidak akan megendongmu terus, ini akan membuatku mati kelelahan," Naruto mencibir, "te—tepatnya sih bukan aku yang lelah, tetapi kau sangat berat Sasuke," lanjut Naruto.

"Hei, kau sendiri yang mau megendong—

"Ulang tahun kali ini kau ingin apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, sehingga membuat Sasuke berhenti berbicara. Sasuke tertegun, cukup kaget karena Naruto masih mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Yeah, Naruto tidak pernah melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

"NARUTO, SASUKE!" terdengar suara yang memanggil mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum lebar, ketika mendengar suara itu.

"DISI—

"Aku ingin digendong olehmu lebih lama…," jawab Sasuke, dan Naruto berhenti berteriak.

"A—apa maksudmu? KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU LELAH, DAN MATI DI HU—

"Biarkan aku digendonganmu lebih lama, itu adalah kado yang aku inginkan di tahun ini darimu…," lanjutnya, dan sekilas Sasuke melihat senyuman dari bibir Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Permintaanmu diterima," jawab Naruto—tenang. Iapun memutuskan untuk membiarkan orang-orang yang mencari mereka berdua terus mencari sampai pada saatnya Naruto merasa kelelahan dan menyerah berjalan karena membawa beban yang sangat berat di belakangnya. Ya, tidak disangka Sasuke itu sangat berat!

Tetapi…

Dari kejadian itu, Sasuke telah mengerti akan sesuatu jika tubuh Naruto sangat nyaman, baunya sangat nyaman…. dan anak itu tidak pernah melupakan ulang tahun Sasuke!

**End Flashback**

Kejadian hari itu adalah kejadian yang membuat Sasuke dan Naruto harus masuk ke dalam rumah sakit bersama-sama. Mereka mengalami demam tinggi pada malam harinya, dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Sedangkan _shooting_ di hari itu ditunda terlebih dahulu. Ha—ah, tetapi walau sakit, Sasuke merasa senang dikala itu karena bisa menghabiskan waktunya berduaan bersama Naruto. Mereka berdua bahkan bisa lebih lama lagi bermain ketika berada di rumah sakit. Oh iya, untuk masalah _shooting_ Sasuke, pada akhirnya walaupun Sasuke tidak berperan di episode-episode selanjutnya, Sasuke sering mendatangi lokasi _shooting_ untuk menjenguk Naruto, jika tidak ada kerjaan. Ia seharian penuh menemani Naruto dalam _ber-acting_, dan setelah itu mereka akan bermain di sekitar lokasi shooting; menjelajah hingga tersesat kembali misalnya?

Sasuke menatap pemandangan kota di luar sana ketika hape-nya bergetar. Ia melihat jika dobe-ramen kembali mengirimkan foto ke hapenya. Sasuke membuka foto itu, tetapi ekspresinya kali ini tidaklah secerah tadi. Senyuman yang tersirat di bibirnya langsung menghilang ketika melihat foto di layar hapenya. Ia tidak menyangka dobe-ramen pun akan mengirimkan foto ini kepadanya. Foto dimana perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke-16. Foto setelah _shooting_ film itu benar-benar selesai.

**Flashback**

_Ulang tahun Sasuke ke-16…_

_Apartemen Naruto…_

"Gosip mengenaimu dan Sasuke semakin parah!" Itachi melempar koran di tangannya ke hadapan Naruto, "Bahkan beberapa koran menuliskan jika kalian adalah virus homo," lanjutnya. Pemuda berambut pirang ini mendelik ke arah halaman depan yang menampilkan gambar dirinya dan Sasuke yang sedang saling berangkulan. Itu hanya rangkulan biasa, tetapi kenapa harus dibesar-besarkan?

Naruto hanya sibuk menyereput tehnya.

Semua gosip yang beredar di kalangan masyarakat berawal dari para fans itu sendiri. Ternyata di luar sana terdapat banyak fans yang mengidolakan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Padahal, aslinya mereka tidaklah melakukan hal-hal yang seperti dibayangkan oleh para fans; berpelukan, berciuman, hingga… fans-fans fanatik itu sempat-sempatnya membuat cerita dewasa antara Sasuke-Naruto di sebuah situs untuk menulis cerita pendek. Selain itu, foto-foto kebersamaan mereka berdua sudah menjamur di situs internet, dan dianggap sebagai bagian dari suatu keromantisan di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Tetapi, Naruto menanggapinya dengan tenang karena dia sudah dewasa. Selain itu, diapun menanggapi selesainya _shooting_ dengan tenang karena dia sudah dewasa, tidak seperti tiga tahun lalu!

"Naruto dengar!" teriak Itachi, ketika Naruto menanggapi segalanya dengan tenang.

"Sore ini aku baru bangun tidur, bisakah kau memberi waktu agar aku tenang terlebih dahulu?" Naruto menghela napas, "Lagipula, jika gosip itu tidak benar kenapa aku harus menanggapinya?" tanyanya. Naruto pun mengencangkan tali kimononya. "Aku mandi dulu, dan kita berdua akan berangkat ke lokasi pesta perpisahan para kru dan ulang tahun Sasuke."

Itachi hanya menghela napas. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya, ketika matanya kembali teralihkan pada koran di hadapannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Cuaca di malam hari ini benar-benar dingin. Sedangkan Naruto dan Itachi harus berjalan cukup jauh menuju ke tempat pesta. Mereka berdua akan menghadiri pesta perpisahan para pemain dan kru film ninja sekaligus ulang tahun Sasuke. Kedua pemuda yang sudah cukup berteman baik itu akhirnya tiba di tempat pesta. Mereka berdua membuka pintu restoran Jepang, dan dari dalam restoran itu langsung terdengar suara bising.

"Kau siap?" tanya Itachi. Ia tahu jika Naruto tampak sedang tidak mood untuk hadir di keramaian.

Naruto membuka pintu di depannya.

Krieeettt…

"TADAIMAAAA!" dengan keceriaan seperti biasanya Naruto menyapa seluruh orang di dalam restoran itu.

"Akhirnya bintang utama kita datang!" teriak salah satu kru. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke arah Naruto, dan merangkul pundak Naruto, "Ayo, duduk-duduk!" ajaknya dengan semangat. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar di sepenjuru restoran. Rupanya restoran Jepang ini telah disewa oleh sutradara untuk pesta perpisahan.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum salah tingkah. Ia menatap seluruh wajah di depannya, mengabsen setiap orang yang hadir di pesta ini, dan rupanya selain orang tua Sasuke dan Naruto, seluruh orang yang terlibat di dalam film itu hadir.

Kru itu menarik Naruto. Ia mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di samping Sasuke yang juga duduk di samping Sakura, "A—ah, sebelah sini saja..," katanya, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Sasuke walaupun keadaannya sedang sangat tidak nyaman.

**.**

**.**

Suasana yang tadinya cukup formal berubah ricuh. Beberapa orang yang menghadiri pesta terlalu banyak minum, hingga membuat kegaduhan. Mereka sibuk menari-nari, dan menyanyi, ketika yang lainnya hanya bertepuk tangan. Naruto yang sejak tadi tertawa, memutuskan untuk memesan makanan dan menyantap makanan itu. Ia tidak terlalu banyak berbicara karena sahabat karibnya terlalu sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura. Sedangkan yang lainnya terlalu sibuk bertingkah konyol.

Rasa makanan yang sedang disantap Naruto rasanya cukup kurang. Ia membutuhkan garam, tetapi garam itu berada di dekat tangan Sasuke, "Sasuke, bisakah kau memberikan aku sa—

"Ini Sakura," Sasuke menawarkan garam itu pada Sakura, dan membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat. Setelah itu, Naruto menghela napas dan hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia memilih untuk menyantap kembali makanannya ketimbang memikirkan tingkah laku Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun..," jawab Sakura dengan suara yang terdengar manis. Naruto harus ekstra menahan darah mendidih yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya, walaupun baru beberapa detik tadi saja dia terlihat santai.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya Hidan, "tampaknya wajahmu sangat pucat?" lanjutnya. Ia memandang Naruto dengan khawatir.

"Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja, ini adalah malam yang saaangggaaaattttt innnndaaaahhhhh…," kata Sasori. Pemuda itu merangkul pundak Naruto, ketika pipinya memerah terlalu banyak minum.

"Ya Allah, Astagfirullah, Tuhan Yesus…," kata Hidan, ternyata di dunia real dia adalah penganut agama yang saat taat.

Deidara yang tidak kalah mabuknya dengan Sasori tertawa cekikikan, "waw Hidan, kau tobat, ya?" tanyanya, dan pemuda itu terjatuh ke atas lantai dengan Sasori di atasnya. Mereka berdua melakukan make out, ketika anggota akatsuki yang masih waras bergidik ngeri.

"YAAAKKKKKK, KALIAN HENTIKAN!" teriak Pein. Ia pusing dengan tingkah Deidara dan Sasori yang tidak bisa mengontrol diri.

"Obito, jangan lihat!" kata Itachi dengan nada mengancam, "atau aku akan laporkan pada paman."

Obito menundukkan kepalanya, "Obito anak baik, Chi…," bisiknya, hingga membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Obito? TOBIII KALEEEEE~~~" kata Sasori di tengah-tengah make out-nya. Entah bagaimana dia bisa mendengar suara Obito.

"Kau pasti menyesal di saat pagi karena telah mencium sahabatmu dengan membabi-buta seperti itu, Sasori," Hidan berdoa pada Tuhan agar dosa Sasori—Deidara diampuni.

Suasana semakin tidak kondusif. Bahkan beberapa pemeran film mulai saling berkelahi. Sedangkan Naruto masih terus berkonsentrasi untuk makan. Ia tidak mau terpengaruh dengan suasana aneh ini, dan tingkah Sasuke. Tetapi, dia menjadi mual ketika harus makan disuasana ricuh seperti ini. Alhasil, Naruto meletakan sumpitnya dan melihat ke arah Sasuke ketika pemuda itu tidaklah ada.

Trrrttt… Trrrtttt….

Terdengar bunyi hape.

Naruto melihat layar hape-nya, dan ibunya ternyata menelepon. Pemuda itupun segera keluar dari kerumunan, menuju tempat yang lebih sepi.

.

.

Krrriiiieeeeettttt….

Naruto membuka pintu menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang seka—apa aku harus pergi besok?" tanya Naruto dengan nada terkejut. "Aku tidak mau. Aku masih kerasan tinggal disini karena….ya aku tahu tujuanku datang kesini… aku me—

"Ahhhnnn… ahhhhnnn… nnn….nyaannn..Sa—Sasuke…," terdengar suara desahan dari kamar mandi laki-laki.

"Ibu, aku tutup dulu teleponnya," Naruto memutuskan hubungan teleponnya.

Perlahan pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi. Ia ingin tahu suara gaduh apa itu. Suara itu…Naruto sangat kenal. Tetapi, apakah benar seseorang akan melakukan tindakan tidak bermoral di tempat seperti ini? Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi laki-laki lebar-lebar. Ia sedikit masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu ketika langkah kakinya langsung terhenti. Naruto terkejut dengan pemandangan paling mengerikan di depannya.

Naruto melihat jika Sakura sedang duduk di keramik wastafel dengan Sasuke berada di depan gadis itu. Sakura sibuk mendesah—meneriaki nama Sasuke, ketika Sasuke sibuk memberi kiss mark pada leher Sakura. Celana dalam Sakura megantung di sebelah kaki Sakura yang terbuka lebar—memberi akses untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sibuk menggenjot tubuh Sakura. Terlihat sekali jika Sasuke yang mengambil ke-virginan Sakura di saat pada bagian paha Sakura terdapat bercak darah.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, hingga hape-nya teremas keras. Ia menggertakkan giginya dengan penuh kemarahan. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Naruto telah memutuskan sesuatu: ia tidak akan menunda-nunda keberangkatannya hanya untuk teman baiknya, dan iapun tidak perlu bersusah-susah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun atau sampai jumpa pada teman baiknnya. Tahun ini, anggap saja Naruto melupakan hari ulang tahun Sasuke.

**End Flashback**

PLAK!

Hape Sasuke terjatuh ke atas lantai mobil. Tangannya bergetar ketika mengingat memori mengerikan itu.

Malam itu adalah malam terburuk bagi Sasuke. Ia tidak terima jika dirinya dituding mengalami kelainan seksual karena jatuh cinta pada teman baiknya. Selain itu, dia merasa sangat frustasi ketika Naruto harus duduk di sebelahnya dan tampak terlihat sangat baik. Semenjak mereka dikatakan gay, Sasuke menjadi lebih _aware_ terhadap Naruto. Ia menjadi sering menatap Naruto, memperhatikan tingkah lakunya, dan melihat setiap hal yang terhadap di sudut wajah Naruto. Ternyata… dengan memperhatikan Naruto, Sasuke berpikir jika pemuda itu benar-benar sempurna. Meskipun banyak berbicara, tetapi dikala tertentu pemuda itu memiliki pemikiran yang jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan Sasuke sendiri. Di saat itulah Sasuke menyadari jika dia menyukai Naruto—sesuai prediksi para fans-nya.

Dengan adanya Naruto di sebelahnya, dan pengaruh alkohol, Sasuke tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Di kala itu, ia ingin mengajak pemuda di sampingnya untuk menghabiskan malam berdua. Meminta kado yang tidak semestinya diminta dari seorang laki-laki pada laki-laki. Dengan susah payah Sasuke menahan diri, dan hasilnya nihil. Ia semakin menginginkan tubuh pemuda itu ketika Naruto tersenyum lebar—menonton para anggota akatsuki.

Secara reflek Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Ia mengajak Sakura untuk menjauh dari keramaian. Ia membutuhkan pelampiasan, dan bagi Sasuke, Sakura tampaknya cocok untuk dijadikan pelampiasan karena Sasuke tahu seberapa cintanya Sakura kepada dirinya. Yeah, dia memang bajingan. Dia memanfaatkan rasa cinta Sakura untuk pelampiasan, dan ternyata…. pelampiasan itu hanyalah menjadi malapetaka bagi Sasuke sendiri. Ia melihat jika sosok Naruto berdiri di hadapannya ketika dirinya sedang menikmati tubuh Sakura. Ia melihat pemuda yang dicintainya menonton dirinya bercinta dengan orang lain!

Sasuke melihat tatapan penuh amarah kepunyaan Naruto di kala itu. Ia ingin mengejar Naruto, dan menjelaskan segalanya, namun kenapa dia harus menjelaskan itu semua? Mereka berdua adalah laki-laki, dan mereka berdua bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Alhasil, dengan perasaan campur aduk, Sasuke meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Ia semakin melampiaskan emosinya pada Sakura, hingga wanita itu tidak tahan dan hampir terjatuh pingsan. Ia tidak menyangka kemarahan Naruto adalah ekspresi terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum keesokan harinya Sasuke menemukan jika Naruto sudah berangkat ke negeri asalnya—Amerika, dan kabar mengenai Naruto benar-benar tidak terdengar. Pemuda itu seperti hilang ditelan oleh bumi.

"Brengsek sekali aku ini," Sasuke bergumam sembari bergidik ngeri.

Trrrttt… Trrrtttt…

Foto selanjutnya telah datang. Sasuke butuh berpikir sebanyak sepersekian detik untuk mengetahui dimana foto itu diambil. Mhm… tampaknya foto ini diambil di salah satu pusat perfilman. Ya, Sasuke mengingat jika foto ini adalah foto dimana Naruto dan Sasuke kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah dan kehilangan kontak.

Di saat itu, Sasuke nyaris frustasi karena tidak kunjung menemukan Naruto. Setiap malam, ia harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk meniduri orang lain hanya untuk melupakan pemuda itu. Tetapi tidak bisa. Sasuke seperti terikat oleh pemuda itu. Namun, kegilaan itu apakah akan berhenti ketika pemuda yang selama ini dicarinya datang dengan sikap dan tingkah yang berbeda? Ya, walaupun Naruto tampak ramah, tetapi hubungan mereka tidak sedekat waktu dulu. Apakah Naruto masih mengingat ulang tahun Sasuke?

**Flashback**

Dengan napas terengah-engah Sasuke akhirnya tiba di lokasi _shooting_. Pekerjaannya yang bukan hanya menjadi seorang artis cukuplah menyita banyak energi. Ia tidak dapat santai barang sejenak. Setelah menjalani rapat dari pagi hingga siang, Sasuke harus bersiap-siap untuk memainkan perannya di dalam sebuah drama yang digarap oleh sutradara cukup terkenal di kalangan dunia perfilman.

Tidak seperti skenario cerita yang kebanyakan Sasuke mainkan, kali ini film yang dibintangi oleh Sasuke diadaptasi dari sebuah manga _ber-rating_ dewasa yang digemari oleh banyak orang, bahkan banyak anak-anak yang belum pantas untuk membaca rating pun ikut mencoba membaca cerita itu. Manga itu mengisahkan percintaan terlarang antara murid dengan seorang guru yang sudah mempunyai keluarga (istri dan anak). Tidak terdengar seperti sinopsisnya yang tampak serius. Isi di dalam manga itu gabungan di antara _genre_ humor, romantik, serta drama. Bahkan beberapa adegan di dalam drama itu cukup membuat para pembacanya meneteskan air mata.

Sasuke menarik napas. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya pada lutut—kelelahan. Peluh telah membasahi keningnya. Wajahnya memerah, ketika mata _onyx-nya_ berkabut. Oke, inilah yang disebut maraton. Demi mempertahankan predikatnya sebagai artis paling _professional-nya_, Sasuke berusaha untuk datang ke lokasi _shooting_ tepat waktu.

_Untung saja tidak telat…_

Batin Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai artis paling professional karena selalu tepat waktu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu tertarik dengan film ini. Selain dia terlalu sibuk dengan kerjaannya sebagai salah satu CEO di perusahaan pakaian ternama, Sasuke pun merasa tokoh yang diperankannya terlalu menyebalkan. Ia harus berperan sebagai seorang murid yang tergila-gila pada gurunya, dan rela melakukan segala cara (mencelakakan orang lain) untuk mendapatkan guru itu. Ia harus mengobrak-abrik rumah tangga harmonis orang lain hanya untuk mendapatkan obsesinya. Padahal guru itu adalah seorang laki-laki, dan dirinya juga adalah seorang laki-laki. Astaga! Apa kata dunia jika orang-orang melihat perannya dalam film itu. Namun, di saat Sasuke menghadiri undangan untuk membicarakan film itu, dan persetujuan kontrak, pikiran Sasuke berubah mengenai film ini. Sasuke berpikir film ini akan sangat menyenangkan—sama menyenangkannya dengan film ninja itu, atau bahkan lebih.

Di saat Sasuke memasuki ruangan penggarapan film itu, dia melihat sosok yang sudah lama sekali menghilang di dalam kehidupannya. Ia melihat pemuda berambut pirang, tubuh ramping atletis, dan mata biru—cerah layaknya lautan biru diterpa sinar matahari siang. Ya, orang di depannya mengingatkan Sasuke pada suasana pantai; hangat dan menggoda untuk dijelajah. Mata Sasuke tidak berhenti memandang pemuda itu, hingga ia lupa untuk menyapa setiap orang di dalam ruangan itu. Terlebih kini pemuda itu tampak terlihat elegan, dan santai. Tidak ada chubby pada bagian pipinya, atau suaranya yang cempreng, hingga jika Naruto berbicara orang-orang dapat mendengar karismatik seorang pewaris perusahaan pertambangan terkenal itu. Ia sangat kalem. _Benar-benar sexy.._

Sasuke terus mematung di tempat hingga dia dipersilahkan masuk oleh pemimpin rapat.

Di hari itu, Sasuke duduk di hadapan Naruto… ya.. ternyata yang tadi dilihatnya benar-benar Naruto, orang yang paling berkesan di dalam sepanjang dia bermain film. Astaga! Sasuke tidak menyangka dia dapat melihat kembali pemuda di sampingnya. Sasuke sangka setelah Naruto kembali ke negara asalnya, pemuda itu tidak akan pernah menemuinya karena Naruto tidak memberikan nomor telepon atau apapun yang bisa membuat Sasuke bisa menghubunginya. Yeah, Naruto seperti ditelan bumi setelah _shooting_ film ninja itu berakhir.

Tadinya Sasuke akan menolak mentah-mentah tawaran bermain di film itu. Apalagi di dalam film itu ada adegan-adegan yang membuatnya harus bersentuhan dengan lawan mainnya. Oke, bukan berarti Sasuke tidak pernah memainkan film dewasa. Ia sudah berkali-kali memainkan film dewasa, dan berciuman atau melakukan adegan-adegan sedikit menyerempet. Tetapi, tidak terlalu intens. Hanyak ketika ada waktu.

Jumlah model atau artis yang menjadi teman 'semalamnya' Sasuke sudah tidak dapat dihitung dengan jari. Sasuke tidak ingin ikut serta dalam film itu karena dia tidak di dalam _mood_. Ia merasa terlalu lelah untuk memainkan film yang membutuhkan _acting_ maksimal dan memerankan sebuah tokoh yang bajingan karena dirinya sudah cukup bajingan di dunia nyata, dan _record_ sebagai pria bajingan tidak perlu ditambah-tambah lagi dengan memerankan peran ini. Namun, pemikirannya berubah hanya dalam waktu sekejap ketika mengetahui Naruto akan menjadi lawan mainnya. Benar-benar lawan mainnya. Sehingga, Sasuke sendiri menjadi tidak sabar untuk menandatangani kontrak main, dan memerankan tokoh murid yang sedikit psiko, ketika Naruto sebagai gurunya. Ya, tampaknya menjadi bajingan, dan menggoda _'Naru-sensei'_ akan menjadi hal paling menyenangkan di dalam kehidupan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ayo kemari!" seorang kru menghampiri Sasuke, dan membuat lamunan Sasuke mengenai asal mulanya ia bermain film ini buyar, "kau harus bersiap-siap," katanya. Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan mulai debut pertamanya di dalam film ini.

"Hn," Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti kru film itu. Selintas ia melihat dari sudut matanya jika Naruto sedang duduk di atas kursi dan tampak sedang cemas. Melihat Naruto membuat rasa lelahnya hilang dalam seketika, walaupun dia merasa heran dengan ekspresi cemas Naruto.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Setelah penampilannya terlihat sangat pantas untuk memerankan seorang murid SMA, Sasuke memasuki lokasi _shooting_. Yeah, dia bersyukur wajahnya selalu terlihat muda, sehingga di dalam umur yang sudah menginjak sembilas belas tahun pun dia masih bisa memerankan film anak SMA.

Lokasi yang akan menjadi tempat Sasuke _shooting_ berada di sebuah kelas di dalam Tokyo Gakuen. Saat Sasuke memasuki kelas, sinar matahari sore langsung menerpa wajahnya. Matahari itu membuat suasana di dalam kelas menjadi hangat, memang pantas untuk dijadikan film _ber-genre romance_ antara guru-murid seperti ini. Di saat itu, Sasuke melihat jika Naruto sedang duduk di atas kursi guru dengan tatapan penuh emosi. Di depan Naruto berdiri sutradara yang menggarap film ini.

"Kau bilang adegan vulgar, romance atau apalah di dalam film ini akan menggunakan trik komputer," kata Naruto. Matanya berkilat tajam, berharap sutradara mendengarkan keberatannya untuk melakukan adegan intim. "Ini keterlaluan. Aku tidak ingin melakukan adegan itu."

Sutradara menghela napas, "untuk kebaikan film ini kami hanya akan menggunakan teknologi tinggi dalam perfilman dan informatika untuk beberapa hal yang tidak layak dipertontonkan, tetapi untuk adegan ciuman tampaknya terlalu aneh untuk di-edit," sutradara menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memohon, "ayolah, Naruto! Ini hanya adegan ciuman. Sudah terlalu lumrah bagi para artis di negeri sakura untuk adegan ciuman jika dalam cerita romance seperti ini. Jadi, Aku tahu kau pro—

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke. Ia berdiri di samping sutradara. Matanya menatap sutradara dan Naruto—bergiliran.

Dengan ekspresi sedih, sutradara ber-gender wanita itu menatap Sasuke, "ada adegan yang membuat Naruto dan pihak kami salah paham," bisiknya. "Naruto keberatan dengan adegan ciuman yang ada di dalam cerita ini," bisiknya. Ia takut Sasuke pun akan sama keberatannya dengan Naruto.

Sasuke menganggukan kepala. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, tetapi tingkah Naruto membuat senyuman setan Sasuke muncul, "kau takut, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya berkilat usil, "Tentu saja kau takut karena kau pasti tidak akan bisa mengimbangiku dalam acting ini, apapun _adegan_ itu," Sasuke tertawa mencemooh, dan membuat Naruto membuka tutup-mulutnya. Sasuke menatap sang sutradara kembali, "kau harus maklumi Nyonya Sutradara karena Naruto hanyalah seorang artis baru netas yang tidak bisa apapun," ejeknya—menyebalkan. "Orang banyak tingkah seperti dia hanyalah bisa menjadi seorang pemeran utama dalam film kasar—Ninja, bukan film lembut seperti ini."

BRAK!

Naruto menggebrak meja. Matanya semakin berkilat tajam, ketika rambut kuningnya sedikit keoranyean—tersinari matahari senja.

"Kita akan lihat!" bisik Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan sengit, "ayo, dimulai!" Naruto beranjak dari atas kursi. Tanpa banyak komentar, iapun akan membuktikan jika dirinya adalah aktor professional, walaupun sudah cukup lama tidak ber-acting.

Di saat itu, sang sutradara pun bisa melihat senyuman penuh kemenangan tersirat di bibir Sasuke. Yeah, maju atau tidaknya Naruto dalam ber-acting vulgar, Sasuke memiliki win-win solution. Ia yang bisa mencemooh Naruto jika pemuda itu merengek untuk tidak melakukan adegan romance vulgar akan merasa menang, dan jika Naruto mengikuti keinginan sutradara pun tentu saja akan memberi keuntungan bagi Sasuke sendiri, yaitu mendapatkan ciuman dari sang Namikaze!

**Tazmaniadevil**

"_Action!"_ teriak sutradara—memberi aba-aba.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu. Ia bersiap-siap membuka pintu kelas di depannya, ketika banyak kamera yang mengambil angle wajah dan tubuhnya. Ini adalah shooting pertamanya bersama Naruto setelah pemuda berambut pirang itu pergi—tidak memunculkan wujudnya. Sebentar lagi, dia harus berhadapan dengan Naruto yang sedang berperan menjadi seorang guru muda di sebuah sekolah terkenal. Guru itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang ketika hanya ada satu atau dua murid yang masih ada di lapangan sekolah. Ha—ah, pasti kebanyakan orang berpikir jika Naruto terlalu tua untuk berperan menjadi seorang guru. Sebenarnya tidak. Naruto di sini berperan sebagai pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun, dengan wajah _baby face_ (seperti manga yang diadaptasi oleh film ini). 'Naru-sensei' menikah muda karena dia dipaksa oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk menikah dengan gadis kaya raya, padahal dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Alhasil, sang guru membawa lari orang yang dicintainya ketimbang menikah dengan pilihan kedua orang tuanya, dan disinilah menariknya; Sasuke akan menjadi pihak bertiga dalam hubungan romantis Naruto dan istrinya.

Krieeeetttt…

Sasuke memulai acting-nya. Ia membuka pintu di depannya.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Sasuke memulai langkah kakinya, dengan diikuti para kru.

Naruto yang sudah siap dengan acting-nya menatap Sasuke. Saat Sasuke masuk, Naruto sedang berdiri di dekat kursi guru sembari memasukkan berkas-berkas—sisa mengajar ke dalam tas. Layaknya seorang guru _innoncent_ yang penuh kasih sayang pada muridnya, Naruto tersenyum lembut ketika melihat kemunculan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Naruto. Ia berhenti memasukkan kertanya hanya untuk menanggapi muridnya yang belum pulang, "jam segini kau belum pulang? Apakah ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler?" tanya Naruto—sangat menjiwai perannya.

"Aku masih belum mengerti dengan pelajaran yang sensei ajarkan tadi," jawab Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia tidak merasa kesulitan untuk memerankan peran ini.

"Kesulitan?" beo Naruto. Ia memandang buku yang dibawa oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan, Sasuke hanya terdiam—berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, "A—ah, silahkan duduk, dan perlihatkan bagian mana yang sulit?"

Sasuke pun tampaknya memperlihatkan senyuman setan sempurna yang benar-benar membuat acting-nya terlihat sangat sempurna. "Terima kasih, sensei..," katanya dengan mata berkilat tajam.

"CUT!" teriak sutradara, dengan diiringi tepuk tangan.

Seluruh kru film berhamburan mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka semua mempersiapkan suasana sekaligus penampilan pemain untuk adegan selanjutnya.

Sejenak Naruto menghela napas. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak bermain film, dan ternyata dia masih bisa memainkan suatu karakter dengan sangat baik, hingga tidak ada pemotongan adegan. Tetapi, disinilah tantangan sebenarnya. Ia yang berperan sebagai guru yang tidak menyadari jika salah satu murid prianya menyukai dirinya harus menerima beberapa 'serangan' dari Sasuke yang notabene berperan sebagai murid pria itu. Naruto harus melakukan adegan-adegan vulgar bersama Sasuke. Ha—ah, dan adegan itu diawali dari sebuah ciuman di kelas yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya salah asisten sutradara pada _team make up_.

"Siap!" jawab _team make up_, dan pemuda berambut pirang pun berancang-ancang—siap untuk _ber-acting._

.

.

Atmosfir hangat di dalam kelas berubah drastis ketika _shooting_ kembali dimulai. Naruto duduk di kursi guru dengan Sasuke yang duduk di sisinya. Sasuke menggunakan salah satu kursi murid sebagai tempat duduknya. Mereka berdua sangat berkonsentrasi pada peran mereka. Setiap perkataan dan ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar maksimal seolah-olah sedang terjadi kompetisi sengit di antara kedua pemuda itu.

Di dalam naskah Sasuke harus menatap gurunya dengan tatapan penuh hasrat yang terpendam, dan Sasuke melakukan hal itu dengan sempurna. Sasuke menelusuri dengan teliti setiap sudut yang ada pada wajah Naruto. Halis, mata, bulu mata, hidung, tanda lahir… dan bibir. Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Bukan berdasarkan tuntutan peran. Ia benar-benar menyukai pemandangan di depannya. Ia benar-benar menyukai sosok Naruto yang semakin hari semakin terlihat memukau.

Asisten sutradara mendekati boss-nya, "kemampuan Sasuke _ber-acting_ benar-benar di atas rata-rata," katanya—salut dengan pendalaman peran yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Bukan dia saja," gumam sutradara. Ia tidak berkedip, tetap fokus pada kedua sosok di depannya, "lihatlah Naruto!"

Para kru mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Naruto. Mereka semua kembali terpukau, di saat Naruto terlihat gugup. Mereka semua berdecak kagum ketika Naruto melakukan pedalaman karakter yang sama hebatnya dengan Sasuke. Seperti guru yang ada di dalam naskah itu, Naruto harus terlihat gugup di saat muridnya memandang dirinya dengan intens—tidak berkedip. Tetapi, di saat itu juga sang guru harus tetap konsentrasi untuk mengajar pemuda di dekatnya.

_Astaga!_

_Kenapa pandangannya seperti ini?_

Batin Naruto. Sepertinya hanya dia yang tahu jika Sasuke sedang memandangnya dengan sangat intens seolah-olah ingin memakannya.

_Apakah ini acting, atau memang kenyataan?_

Naruto tidak bisa membedakan dimana Sasuke _ber-acting_ atau tidak.

_Dan…_

_Sebentar la—_

Kiss.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto.

Di tengah-tengah suasana kelas bermandikan cahaya matahari senja, sepasang mata biru terbelalak—terkejut. Ia tahu jika adegan ini akan terjadi, tetapi tetap saja dia belum siap mendapatkan ciuman dari sang _raven_. A—apa yang harus dia lakukan? Kenapa dia hanya diam saja? Apa dia harus membalas ciuman Sasuke? Bukankah ciuman di kelas ini hanya ciuman biasa, tetapi kenapa Sasuke tidak kunjung menghentikan ciuman itu? Naruto melupakan seluruh isi naskahnya. Tangan Sasuke yang membelai halus pipinya, dan menghisap bawah bibirnya membuat otak Naruto kosong. A—astaga! Naruto hanya bisa mematung di saat ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh Sasuke, dengan suasana yang romantis.

Membukanya mulut Naruto karena terkejut menjadi kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam goa kenikmatan itu. Ia menjilat organ-organ yang ada di dalam mulut Naruto.

Pemuda Uchiha memperdekat jaraknya dengan Naruto. Tangannya kini berada di belakang kepala Naruto—memperdalam ciuman. Sedangkan kedua tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi bebas mulai bergerak, megenggam erat kerah baju Sasuke. Naruto lupa diri ketika Sasuke melakukan tindakan vulgar pada dirinya.

Perlahan, kedua mata mereka terpejam. Lidah Naruto yang pasif, dan _innoncent _mulai bergerak—mengimbangi permainan lidah Sasuke. "Mhhhmmmnnnn…mmnnhhhnn..," Naruto mengecap bibir, dan menjilati lidah Sasuke.

Deru napas memburu terdengar di sepenjuru kelas hanya dari kedua pemuda yang sedang berbagi kenikmatan. Tangan Sasuke bergerak menarik tubuh Naruto. Ia mengangkat tubuh sang Namikaze, sehingga sejajar dengan dirinya. Setelah itu, Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke belakang, dan membuat Naruto terduduk di atas meja guru.

Sasuke mengarahkan kedua tangan Naruto agar memeluk lehernya, sedangkan dengan sendirinya kedua kaki Naruto mengalung pada pinggang Sasuke, dan tubuh mereka menempel. Naruto dapat merasakan jika bagian tengah selangkangan Sasuke mulai mengeras.

Lidah mereka masih saling berpagutan, bertarung untuk mencari pemenang seperti tidak ada hari esok. Tangan Sasuke yang _ber-skill_ menggerayang tubuh Naruto. Ia mengelus punggung, paha, dan secara brutal mengeluarkan kemeja yang dikenakan Naruto dari celananya agar dapat merasakan lebih dari kulit Naruto. Ia tidak merasa cukup. Ia ingin merasakan lebih dari tubuh di dekapannya.

"CUT!" terdengar suara sutradara yang memotong adegan hot Sasuke dan Naruto.

Dorong!

Naruto tersadar dari kabut nafsunya. Ia mendorong Sasuke dengan keras, sehingga tubuh Sasuke secara spontan terhuyung ke belakang sebanyak beberapa langkah.

"Apakah kalian lupa jika di dalam naskah penulis hanya meminta sentuhan selintas pada bibir Naru-sensei, bukan meminta adegan ciuman hot, penuh nafsu, hingga 'Naru-sensei' harus terduduk di atas meja, dan bersiap-siap disantap muridnya?" terdengar sekali jika sutradara fujoshi ini sedang mengulum senyum, "kita akan ulang adegan tadi, dan kalian sebaiknya jangan terlalu…. menghayati?" sindirinya. Ia tidak mau mati kehabisan darah karena tingkah laku panas kedua pemainnya sebelum film ini orbit.

Naruto mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia turun dari atas meja, "a—aku mau _break_ dulu," katanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas—menuju ruang istirahat.

BRAK!

Pintu pun tertutup dengan terburu-buru.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah Naruto pergi…

Sang sutradara memastikan jika Naruto tidak ada di sekitarnya, "Sepertinya kado ulang tahun dari penggemarmu semakin banyak Sasuke…," sutradara kembali berbicara, "semua kado yang dikirim ke lokasi _shooting_ ini aku taruh di ruang istirahat."

Senyuman tipis tersirat di bibir Sasuke. Perlahan dia mengelus bibirnya dengan ibu jari. Setiap hari ulang tahunnya, Sasuke selalu berharap jika hal baik akan menjadi lebih baik dibandingkan ulang tahun sebelumnya. Di tahun ini, ia berharap bisa memiliki peran yang membuat dirinya merasa tertantang. Ia berharap menjadi seorang tokoh yang dapat membuat dirinya bebas berekspresi tanpa terkekang skenario. Ya, hanya itu harapan Sasuke, tetapi Tuhan lagi-lagi memberikan kado lebih untuknya. Ia yang menjadi lawan main Naruto merasa beruntung sebab karakternya kali ini benar-benar sangat enak untuk dimainkan karena…. setelah dipikir-pikir karakter itu seolah-olah mencerminkan dirinya sendiri. Penuh hasrat terpendam untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Kau tampaknya menyukai 'kado' dariku, Uchiha…," tawa Nyonya sutradara. Ia yang sama _evil-nya_ dengan Sasuke memang sengaja tidak _meng-cut_ adegan panas tadi.

**End Flashback**

Tidak sadar diri Sasuke mengelus bibirnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Naruto. Rasa panas dan bergairah langsung mengalir di seluruh tubuh Sasuke ketika dirinya menyentuh bibir itu. Dari semua orang yang pernah dicium Sasuke, hanya Naruto-lah yang bisa membuat Sasuke seperti itu. Hanya Naruto-lah yang bisa membuat Sasuke merasa panas, hingga tidak tahan untuk 'mendapatkan' pemuda itu kapanpun kesempatannya. Padahal, mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu tetapi Sasuke bisa merasakan itu semua.

Sasuke membuka foto selanjutnya. Ia menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Wajah Naruto yang tidak pernah dapat Sasuke lupakan, dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum sendirinya sembari menggelengkan kepala.

"Anak muda…," gumam Sasuke—mengingat masa lalunya.

**Flashback**

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Ia harus membuka pintu di depannya, dan bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Astaga! Dia telah berbohong pada semua orang jika dia adalah seorang pemuda berasal dari Amerika yang melakukan sex adalah suatu hal yang lumrah di dalam kehidupannya. Dia berbohong jika dia bukanlah seorang _virgin_. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika dia terlihat bodoh di depan kamera? Padahal, untuk beberapa waktu silam berciuman dengan Sasuke saja Naruto merasa sangat buruk, dan tidak memuaskan, jika dilihat dari kamera.

"ACTION!" sutradara memulai adegan _take 1_. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bisa merasakan jika seluruh orang yang satu ruangan dengannya kini sedang menatapnya.

Mulai.

Tok… Tok.. Tok…

Naruto mengetuk pintu yang sudah di desain sedemikian rupa agar menyerupai pintu-pintu yang terdapat di apartemen pinggiran Kota Tokyo. Padahal pintu maupun kamar di depan Naruto beserta _property-nya_ adalah bagian dalam studio.

Di saat keringat dingin mulai mengalir di tubuh Naruto, pemuda itu harus tetap mengingat skenarionya.

Setelah melakukan adegan mengetuk pintu, Naruto akan melakukan adegan membuka pintu di depannya ketika tidak ada jawaban dari tuan rumah. Padahal muridnya yang mengundang 'Naru-sensei' ke apartemennya untuk menuntaskan masalah mereka. Ya, drama yang dimainkan Sasuke dan Naruto akan selesai sebentar lagi, dan adegan ini adalah adegan terpenting bagi film itu karena berisi ungkapan perasaan tokoh utama film itu.

"Tidak dikunci?" bisik Naruto, memperlihatkan ekspresi heran. Ia masih _ber-acting_ sendiri.

Jika ini di dunia nyata Naruto pasti memutuskan untuk pergi—menghindari masalah daripada masuk ke dalam apartemen seorang murid psiko yang tergila-gila padanya. Tetapi, apa bolah buat, Naru-sensei adalah karakter yang _innoncent_, dan tidak ingin menunda-nunda masalah, terlebih masalah dengan muridnya dan menyangkut keluarga kecilnya. Oleh karena itu, berperan sebagai Naru-sensei disinilah Naruto berada. Ia berada di depan sebuah pintu yang diduganya adalah pintu kamar Sasuke, ketika di cerita itu Naruto telah menjelajahi seluruh bagian di dalam apartemen itu.

Naruto memegang knop pintu, "Sa—Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Ia membuka satu-satunya pintu ruangan yang belum diperiksa.

Kamar!

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tentu melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di pinggir kasur dengan kemeja dan celana sekolah. Sedangkan 'Naru-sensei' masih menggunakan jasnya karena menurut cerita dia langsung ke tempat muridnya sehabis pulang dari pesta yang diadakan oleh salah satu kerabatnya.

Suasana menjadi lebih hening ketika kedua pemain akhirnya bertemu. Naruto yang berdiri di dekat pintu, dan Sasuke yang masih duduk di atas kasur di bawah cahaya lampu temaram kamar.

Tidak ada satupun kru yang berani menarik napas.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakanmu. Akupun sadar jika kau memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai, dan tidak mungkin melepaskan orang itu…," Sasuke mulai membacakan dialognya. Ekspresi _stoic-nya_ cukup membantu menekan aura di dalam ruangan ini, sehingga Naruto bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan _chermistry_ adegan ini. "Aku selalu mencoba melupakanmu agar kau bahagia, tetapi aku tidak bisa," Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan intens. Tatapan sedih bercampur dengan kegelapan.

Deg!

Setelah sekian lama mencoba melupakan Sasuke, hanya dengan melihat mata kelam itu benteng yang dibangun Naruto dalam tempo lama hancur dalam seketika. Bukan sebagai Naru-sensei, tetapi sebagai seorang Naruto sang artis.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, "kau tidak terlalu berusaha untuk melupakanku," lirih Naruto, "aku yakin kau pasti bisa melupakanku, Sasuke."

Sasuke beranjak dari atas kasur. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan ke arah Naruto, "apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku dapat melupakan cinta pertamaku pada seorang pria mapan, hidup bahagia dengan kedua anaknya, dan merupakan guruku sendiri?" Sasuke berdiri di depan Naruto. Sasuke bisa merasakan napas Naruto bertiup hangat ke arah wajahnya, "aku sudah melakukan segala hal yang kau anjurkan ketika dengan baik hatinya kau menemaniku, menyakinkanku jika aku bisa sembuh dari orientasi menyimpangku ini."

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku yakin kau bi—

BRAK!

Sasuke memukul pintu di depannya, dan membuat beberapa kru terlonjak kaget, ketika mendengar dentuman keras itu. Naruto pun sedikit terkejut dengan suara pintu dan emosi yang diperlihatkan oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Ternyata…," desis Sasuke—tepat di hadapan Naruto, "bukan aku yang egois, melainkan dirimu," Sasuke menggertakan giginya, "kau berpura-pura baik padaku hanya agar aku tidak banyak tingkah, bukan? Agar kau bisa tenang—berbagi kebahagiaan dengan keluarga manismu itu, ketika aku menderita karena cinta ini padahal aku terus mencoba mengikuti saran-saranmu, dan menjadi seorang anak yang baik—TIDAK MENYERANG DIRIMU YANG MERUPAKAN GURUKU SENDIRI, NARU-SENSEI!"

"Sasuke sampai kapanpun aku pasti akan terus memban—mhmmmm…nnnmmm…"

Seluruh kru menahan napas mereka, hingga sutradara sekalipun, ketika Sasuke menekan tubuh Naruto ke pintu, dan mencium bibir sang pemeran utama dengan brutal. Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto, dan menempelkan tangan itu pada pintu—samping kepala Naruto. Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto—mencari kenikmatan di dalam sana. Peran brutal dimainkannya secara total—tidak terlihat cacad sedikit pun.

Genggaman Sasuke pada pergelangan tangan Naruto mengencang. Ia mengambil kesempatan dari adegan brutal ini untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto, dan kembali mencicipi bibir yang selalu diimpikannya itu.

Semenjak kejadian di kelas itu Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan 'rasa' Naruto. Orange yang berbaur dengan ramen membuat malam-malam Sasuke dipenuhi oleh imajinasi liar mengenai rasa setiap organ di dalam mulut itu. Astaga! Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja selalu membuat Sasuke bermandikan air dingin di tengah malam, dan sekarang hal yang selalu diimajinasikannya tepat di depannya, dan sedang ia nikmati.

Mata Naruto terpejam erat. Ia berusaha mengambil napas, walaupun usahanya tidak berhasil. Pikirannya langsung buyar ketika Sasuke memainkan lidahnya; menghisap, menjilat, dan menekan-nekan lidah itu.

Perlahan, lidah Naruto mulai teransang. Ia yang tadinya pasif mulai menggerakkan lidahnya, dan dengan malu-malu Naruto membelai lidah Sasuke. Alhasil, dengan senang hati Sasuke yang sangat pandai berciuman langsung menghisap lidah Naruto, membuat Naruto mendesah di dalam mulut sang Uchiha.

"Skenario, Dobe…," bisik Sasuke di sela-sela ciuman, dan hanya Naruto yang bisa mendengar suaranya, "kita sedang ada di dalam _shooting_, dan jangan lupa kau harus berusaha mendorongku di adegan ini," Sasuke tetap berusaha bersikap professional, walaupun dia berharap jika sekarang Naruto dan dirinya berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang penuh privasi—tidak ada kru maupun para pemain lain. Hanya dirinya dan Naruto!

Mata Naruto membuka perlahan—memperlihatkan warna langit di musim panas. A—apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia malah diam dan memberikan respon positif pada Sasuke? Selain karena dia sedang _shooting_, Naruto pun harusnya sadar jika dia tidak boleh masuk ke dalam pesona Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak boleh menaruh harapan pada pemuda yang sedang mencumbunya ini.

Dorong.

Dengan sepenuh hati Naruto mendorong Sasuke, dan pemuda Uchiha itu dengan spontan terdorong ke arah belakang, ketika ia sudah melepaskan tangan Naruto sejak lama karena Sasuke masih tersadar dengan jalannya adegan-adegan yang sedang dilakukannya bersama Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah, napasnya terengah-engah ketika mata Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan penuh emosi. Naruto menghapus air liur yang mengalir pada dagunya dengan punggung tangan. Baik saat berperan sebagai Naru-sensei maupun Naruto, ia tetap membenci Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya _meng-rape_ mulutnya.

Melanjutkan skenario selanjutnya, Sasuke kembali mendekatkan diri pada Naruto. Di dalam skenario itu Sasuke harus memaksa Naru-sensei untuk menerima dirinya.

Tatapan tajam dan penuh gairah kepunyaan Sasuke benar-benar membuat Naruto takut, "Sa—SASUKE, Hentikan!" Naruto menjadi gugup dalam _real-nya_, tetapi ia masih berusaha membacakan dialognya dengan baik—takut jika adegan ini harus diulang kembali. Pemuda berambut pirang itu membalikkan badannya, dan akan membuka knop pintu, "Aku lebih baik pergi sa—

GRAP!

Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto, dan membalikkan badan Naruto, hingga pemuda berambut pirang itu harus bertatapan kembali dengan sang Uchiha. Salah satu tangan Sasuke memegang pinggang Naruto dengan posesif ketika yang satunya lagi megenggam jari-jari tangan Naruto yang terangkat ke atas.

Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mencium, mengecap, bahkan menghisap bibir sang Namikaze tetapi tidak terbesit sedikitpun di dalam otak Sasuke merasa bosan.

Ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke kali ini berbeda bagi Naruto. Lebih _gentle_, walaupun kesan _dominant_ masih ada. Perlahan Sasuke memajukan dirinya ke arah tembok dekat pintu, hingga Naruto harus terhapit di antara Sasuke dan tembok itu sendiri. Kepala Sasuke bergerak mencari posisi nyaman ketika mencium pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia sangat menikmati adegan ini dari adegan apapun yang pernah dia mainkan. Terlebih pada saat tangannya mulai menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman. Mengecap detail setiap sudut di mulut itu.

"Mhnnnnmm….mmmhhhhnnnnn…," Naruto menggeliat di pelukan Sasuke. Lidah Sasuke yang mengelus langit-langit mulutnya membuat dirinya tergelitik.

"Kita sedang _shooting_, bukan sedang memadu kasih, Dobe…," Sasuke tersenyum sadis di tengah-tengah ciumannya bersama Naruto, "setahuku di dalam skenariomu seharusnya kau berteriak, tidak ingin ditiduri olehku," walaupun terkesan membantu, mulut Sasuke tidak bisa dijaga untuk mengucapkan kata-kata frontal.

Kerasionalan Naruto kembali dalam seketika. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, walaupun kabut nafsu masih tersirat dari sorot mata itu, "Ka—kalau begitu, beri kesempatan padaku untuk bernapas dan mem—aaaahhhhnnnn~" desah Naruto—segera menutup matanya—di saat sikut kaki Sasuke berposisi di tengah selangkangannya, dan menekan-nekan kejantanan Naruto.

Jika ini bukanlah _shooting_ Sasuke pasti sudah membuka pakaian Naruto, dan menikmati tubuh Naruto di sini juga. Tetapi, ia tidak boleh gegabah. Terlalu banyak orang yang menonton. Alhasil, Sasuke hanya bisa mengontrol diri, walaupun ia masih tetap tidak tahan untuk membuat Naruto memohon. Sasuke menggesekan sikut kakinya pada kejantanan Naruto yang semakin menegang. Sedangkan lidah sang Uchiha bermain di daun telinga Naruto; mengecup, menjilat, meniup, dan menghisap segala bagian dari telinga itu, hingga organ itu memerah, dan basah—dipenuhi oleh _saliva_ Sasuke.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, hingga bagian kepalanya menempel pada tembok. Ia susah untuk mengontrol diri. Astaga! Jika seperti ini terus, maka ia akan dipermalukan di depan kru, orang tua, dan yang lainnya, "He—HENTIKAN, SASUKE!" teriak Naruto sembari berusaha mendorong Sasuke, tetapi sang Uchiha dengan sekuat tenaga tetap di posisinya. Dengan sungguh-sungguh—bukan sebagai Naru-sensei—Naruto meminta Sasuke berhenti, dan bagusnya di dalam naskah adegan pemaksaan seperti ini memanglah ada, "HENTIKAN, INI TIDAK BOLEH DILAKUKAN! A—ASTAGA!" Naruto membenturkan bagian belakang kepalanya ke tembok, ketika dengan keras Sasuke menghisap kulit lehernya. Ia bersyukur jika tokoh yang dimainkan Sasuke bernama Sasuke juga.

Jas yang dikenakan Naruto meganggu akses Sasuke untuk menjamah Naruto. Sedikitnya ia lupa jika ini adalah _shooting_. Ia hanya ingin melihat Naruto berteriak di bawah kendalinya, dan menyerahkan dirinya—sekarang!

Sasuke melepaskan dan menaruh jas Naruto di atas lantai dengan seenaknya. Keinginan untuk bercumbu semakin besar di benak Sasuke ketika leher Naruto kini lebih terbuka.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Le—lepas…. a—aku mohon…," lirih Naruto, terdengar sangat professional di telinga para kru dan para pemain lain. Suaranya parau, pipinya memerah, dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, dan kakinya terasa lemas seperti agar. Ia masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke dari hadapannya.

"Tidak akan..," jawab Sasuke—memperkeras suaranya agar seluruh kru bisa mendengar dialognya. "Kau milikku sensei. Hanya milikku."

Bercak-bercak merah memenuhi kulit leher Naruto. Butiran keringat mengalir dari kening sang Namikaze, walaupun studio ini ber-ac. Benda di tengah selangkangan kedua pemuda itu menegang—mempersempit celana mereka berdua. Dengan tatapan sayu Naruto membuka matanya. Ia bisa mencium shampoo mahal kepunyaan Sasuke dari jarak seintim ini. Sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk mengitari, menghisap, dan mengecup leher Naruto.

"Melihat permainan Sasuke pasti ada dampaknya pada leher Naruto, cepat ambil _angle_ pada bercak merah di leher Naruto," kata sutradara—memerintah pengambil gambar untuk menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya. Seluruh kru bagian pengambilan gambar mulai fokus untuk mengambil ekspresi sekaligus bercak merah yang ada pada leher Naruto.

Sentuhan-sentuhan tangan, bibir Sasuke membuat Naruto lemas sebelum ia mengingat suatu hal yang membuat kabut nafsu dari mata Naruto menghilang. Ya, adegan ini akan dipotong oleh sutradara sebentar lagi karena menurut skenario, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya akan melakukan adegan bercumbu di awal sebelum mereka berganti baju, dan sedikit memperlihatkan adegan ranjang yang tentu saja hanya berpura-pura, dan dibantu oleh teknik komputer serta trik kamera. Dengan itu, Naruto masih bisa berharap jika dia dapat menghindari kontak fisik dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika sedang mengecup leher Naruto. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan pemuda pirang ini. Ia tidak akan membuat keinginan Naruto terjadi. Sasuke tahu seperti apa sutradara yang menggarap film ini. Semakin pemain terlihat antusias, dan memainkan peran lebih baik dari yang diskenariokan, maka sutradara itu tidak akan meganggu jalannya _shooting_, dan untuk masalah Naruto… bagi Sasuke itu adalah masalah yang bisa di _handle _karena Sasuke sangat tahu seperti apa seorang Naruto.

Jari-jari pucat Uchiha menggerayang dada Naruto dari luar pakaian. Ia memilin-milin tonjolan di dada Naruto, meminta tonjolan itu mengeras, berdenyut—menandakan gairah Naruto yang semakin memuncak. Setelah itu, dengan agresif tangan Sasuke mengeluarkan kemeja putih Naruto dari dalam celana. Mata Naruto terbelalak, ketika jari-jari lentik dingin Sasuke menyentuh kulitnya. "Sa—Sasuke, ti—tidakkah seharusnya ini di cut? Kenapa ini masih terus ber—Shit—Aaaaaahhnnnn~" Naruto melenguh keras ketika Sasuke memilin _nipple-nya_ dalam kemeja. Tubuhnya sangat menyukai sentuhan Sasuke, hingga otaknya pun tidak dapat berpikir rasional.

Sasori yang merupakan bagian tokoh di dalam cerita ini menelan ludahnya, ketika mendengar desahan Naruto. Matanya tidak bisa berkedip ketika melihat adegan paling sensual, bahkan melebihi video porn yang pernah dia tonton sekalipun, "Itu pasti real, aku yakin. Mereka memerankan peran mereka dengan nyata," katanya, tetapi ada beberapa orang yang tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya, dan lebih memilih untuk berpikiran jika _acting_ Naruto dan Sasuke terlalu baik, hingga terlihat sangat _real_.

Itachi yang sejak tadi menonton dalam diamnya memandang sutradara yang tepat berada di sisinya, "bukankah seharusnya bagian ini di cut? Tidakkah adegan ini hanya sampai disini? Aku yang membantu Sasuke untuk bermain secara maksimal dalam adegan ini, jadi aku tahu jika mereka berdua harus berganti _setting_ setelah ini," tanya Itachi. Ia tetap bereskpresi _stoic_, walaupun cemas dengan nasib adiknya dan Naruto setelah film ini selesai dibuat.

"Lihat, dan tonton saja!" kata sutradara. Matanya tidak berkedip, ketika bibirnya tersenyum maniak seperti orang gila, dan sang Uchiha hanya bisa menatap sang sutradara. Tetapi, tiba-tiba sutradara itu memandang Itachi dengan senyum usilnya, "oh, iya! Kau bilang kau yang membantu Sasuke latihan agar bermain adegan ini secara maksimal? Jangan bilang…. kau dan dia—

"Tidak! Aku tidak serendah itu untuk melakukan adegan tidak senonoh bersama adikku. Aku hanya membantunya menghafalkan dialognya dan dialog Naruto," jawab Itachi—dingin. Demi tuhan, sutradara di sampingnya benar-benar gila hingga adik-kakak pun dia anggap sebagai pasangan yang memukau.

_Mereka sama-sama gila!_

Batin Itachi. Ia tahu sekarang kenapa adiknya dengan susah payah ingin menghafal skenario Naruto. Ternyata, agar Sasuke bisa dengan mudah mengingatkan Naruto di saat pemuda berambut pirang itu lepas kontrol.

_Otoutou, kau benar-benar bajingan! _

.

.

.

Seluruh kancing kemeja Naruto terbuka—memperlihatkan kulit tan halus berkilat karena keringat. Beberapa kancing itu terlepas dari tempatnya karena Sasuke membuka kemeja Naruto dengan tidak sabar—menarik langsung kancing-kancing itu.

Berawal dari telinga, pipi, hidung, bibir, dan dagu—lidah Sasuke turun—menelusuri pundak Naruto hingga mencapai bagian _nipple_. Ia mulai menjilati tonjolan dada itu, ketika sebelah _nipple_ Naruto dimainkan oleh jari-jari lentik Sasuke. Sembari memilin tonjolan kecil itu dengan jari-jarinya, Sasuke menghisap, menjilat, bahkan menggigit ujung _nipple_ Naruto. Setelah itu, Sasuke menghembuskan napas hangat pada _nipple_ Naruto, memberikan sensasi panas dan menggelitik di tubuh itu.

Naruto mendorong pundak Sasuke dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia terlalu hanyut pada permainan lidah Sasuke, sehingga tidak dapat melawan perlakuan semena-mena ini. Pemuda berambut pirang ini serasa porn star, terlebih ketika kamera mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Kamera itu umengambil ekspresi memelas Naruto pada saat Naruto mendesah karena Sasuke berhasil mengontrol tubuhnya dengan cukup sempurna hingga menjerit meminta untuk dijamah.

"Ada yang _excited_ disini…," bisik Sasuke. Ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat Naruto menggila di dekapannya. _Nipple_ Naruto mengeras sempurna, dan hembusan napas panas dari mulut Naruto dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

"He—hentikan!" lirih Naruto. Ia menjauhkan Sasuke dari tubuhnya. Tetapi, tidak selangkahpun Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sasuke mengecup telinga Naruto kembali. Ia menghisap daun telinga Naruto—sensual, "Sepertinya kau menyukai perlakukanku Naru-sensei. Tubuhmu sangat antusias ketika tangan-tanganku memberikan sensasi ajaib pada setiap titik kenikmatan di dirimu. Apakah istrimu bisa memberikan sensasi yang seperti ini?" Sasuke mengeraskan suaranya. Walaupun ini di luar naskah, tetapi sutradara tidak _meng-cut_ adegan ini. Sasuke yakin perkataannya ini lebih baik daripada dialog yang sebenarnya.

"Lebih dari ini aku akan menuntutmu," bisik Naruto, dan hanya dia—Sasuke yang bisa mendengar perkataan ini. Tetapi perkataan Naruto di telinga Sasuke hanya terdengar sebagai rubah terperangkap yang meronta-ronta minta dilepas. "Setelah semua ini selesai, aku pastikan kau akan menerima akibatnya," Naruto berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Takut aku akan berbuat buruk padamu di depan orang-orang hingga sampai mengancam?" ejek Sasuke. Naruto bisa merasakan senyum _evil_ Sasuke di lehernya. "Tidak yakin kau bisa _meng-handle_ permainanku ini?"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto tertantang. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam, walaupun itu malah terlihat lucu di mata Sasuke, "_Like Hell_, aku akan takut dengan orang sepertimu," Naruto mendesis.

"Jika begitu lanjutkan _acting_ kita," Sasuke kembali mencumbu dan mengelus setiap titik yang terdapat pada tubuh Naruto. "Malam ini kau akan menjadi milikku Naru-sensei, aku bersumpah," sumpah Sasuke pada Naruto yang diucapkannya sangat keras, terdengar sangat nyata bagi orang yang mendengar. Ia kembali memperlihatkan kemampuannya sebagai bintang papan atas.

Secara mendadak Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto seperti karung beras. Oh, yeah! Rupanya belajar ilmu bela diri dan sering mengolah badan sangat berguna pada saat-saat seperti ini. Ia bisa memaksimalkan _acting-nya_, terlebih ketika _ber-acting_ sebagai seorang seme yang harus _meng-handle_ uke keras kepala.

Naruto benar-benar panik ketika adegan seperti ini tidak ada sama sekali di dalam naskah, "LEPASKAN AKU, SASUKE! A—AKU BISA JALAN SENDI—

BRUK!

Naruto dihempaskan ke atas kasur. Ia langsung meringsut ke belakang, hingga mencapai kepala kasur.

Di hadapan Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum mencemooh, seperti berkata 'kau sebentar lagi pasti lari dan berteriak meminta tolong'. Mata Sasuke menatap Naruto seperti menelanjangi pemuda di atas kasur itu bulat-bulat.

_Kau pikir kau siapa?_

_Aku tidak akan takut hanya dengan ini…_

_Karena…_

_Semua ini hanya acting dan permainan…_

_dan…_

_Kau tidak berarti lagi bagiku…_

Batin Naruto. Kalimat terakhir di dalam hatinya diucapkan dengan tidak yakin.

Senyuman khas Uchiha untuk kesekian kalinya terpatri di bibir. "Kita lihat, siapa yang bisa memuaskanmu?" Sasuke membuka kancing kemejanya dengan cepat. Setelah itu, dia melepaskan kemeja itu dan membanting kemeja sekolahnya ke atas lantai, "Kita lihat siapa yang lebih baik untuk memenuhi kebutuhan ranjangmu, istrimu atau diriku?" sambil mendekatkan diri pada Naruto, Sasuke melepaskan ikat pinggangnya, dan membuka kancing celana serta sleting celana itu.

"_Holly shit…,"_ Sasori dan Deidara yang merupakan bagian pemain film ini juga bergumam secara bersamaan. Mulut mereka menganga ketika melihat adegan yang tidak bisa dibedakan _acting_ atau tidaknya.

Walau tidak ada lahan lagi untuk menghindari Sasuke, Naruto tetap memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang, "Ki—kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik Sasuke, kau jangan membuat kepercayaanku hilang dengan cara mengundangku ke tempat ini dan melakukan hal tidak senonoh. Aku dengan tulus ingin membantumu. Tetapi, belum waktunya saja perasaanmu terobati," kata Naruto. Dengan sangat pasih dan nada ketakutan yang tidak dibuat-buat, ia berhasil mengimprovisasikan dialognya.

Sasuke naik ke atas kasur. Ia menatap Naruto yang duduk di bawahnya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya mengerti jika malam ini kau akan mendesah, dan 'menari' di bawah tubuhku tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuh sexy-mu…," bisik Sasuke, seperti bisikan setan dari kegelapan. Ia menurunkan celananya tepat di depan Naruto, hingga hanya boxer berwarna biru tualah yang kini membungkus kejantanannya. Tanpa malu-malu Sasuke memperlihatkan kebanggaannya yang sudah berdiri tegak sempurna di hadapan Naruto.

"Kita sulit mengambil gambar mereka," kata asisten sutradara ketika Sasuke menutupi kamera, dan hanya bisa dilihat bagian belakang tubuhnya saja.

"Sekarang tetap jaga jarak. Jangan hentikan adegan ini. Biarkan mereka fokus dengan diri mereka sendiri. Untuk yang lainnya kita bisa edit video-nya nanti," sutradara itu terlihat sangat fokus. Matanya tidak berkedip—antisipasi. Itachi hanya mendengus melihat tingkah sutradara fujoshi ini.

"Tetapi, jika seperti ini apakah tidak sebaiknya di cut?" tanya asisten sutradara—bingung dengan pikiran orang di sampingnya, "bagaimana jika dia terus menutup kamera?"

"Lakukan jika kau ingin dibunuh oleh Uchiha itu," katanya—enteng. "Lagipula aku percaya jika Uchiha dan Namikaze adalah aktor professional—_seburuk_ apapun keadaan mereka pada saat shooting."

Konan yang sejak tadi menghilang muncul dengan sekaleng coke di tangannya. Ia diam di samping Deidara, "Aku tidak tahu jika Sasuke mempunyai kemampuan _ber-acting_ mencapai seratus persen…," kata Konan. Ia menyeruput kembali minuman itu, ketika matanya tetap fokus pada adegan di depannya, "Aku sampai tidak tahu apakah ini _acting_ atau bukan," lanjutnya, ia bergidik miris ketika coke itu memberikan sensasi yang menggelitik pada hidungnya.

"Ya, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua adalah pemeran film terhebat yang pernah aku temui..," jawab Deidara, "Bahkan ibu Uchiha pun tidak sehebat mereka—menurutku," lanjutnya, dan diberi anggukkan setuju oleh Sasori—Konan.

_Bagaimana tidak terlihat sangat hebat?_

_Adegan ini murni improvisasi!_

Itachi membatin sembari memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia bisa saja menghentikan adegan ini, tetapi Sasuke yang tampaknya sangat menikmati adegan ini pasti akan marah besar padanya, dan akan membalas dendam dengan cara apapun. Sedangkan Itachi terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan Sasuke—kali ini.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan posisi Naruto sudah terbaring di tengah kasur dengan tubuh yang tertindih oleh Sasuke. Kemeja dan celana Naruto sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya—mengikuti jejak-jejak pakaian Sasuke yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Bagian bawah kedua tubuh yang nyaris telanjang itu kini hanya dilapisi oleh selimut halus berwarna putih.

"Mhmmnnn…. mhnnnmmm..," bunyi desahan, dan bibir yang saling beradu membuat suasana studio semakin panas. Mereka berdua sengaja mengeluarkan suara-suara itu untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling berperan untuk membuat adegan panas ini terlihat sangat sempurna di depan kamera.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Naruto dan Sasuke melakukan sesi make-out. Mereka berdua seperti dua pasang manusia yang sedang memadu kasih—bukan _beracting._ Jari tangan Naruto megenggam rambut Sasuke, untuk kali ini dia tidak akan kalah dalam _battle kiss_. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak bisa menahan libido, dan segala macam perasaan yang akan meledak di dalam tubuhnya, hingga perutnya terasa melilit. Mencicipi tubuh Naruto dengan mulutnya tidaklah cukup bagi Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke mengelus bagian dalam paha Naruto dari dalam selimut. Ia merasakan lembutnya, creamy-nya, dan… Oh, astaga! Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia berhayal bisa menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap kulit paha itu, dan demi Tuhan dia sedang di dalam _shooting_—kenapa sempat-sempatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai tubuh yang menggeliat di bawahnya?

"Sensei kau bisa merasakannya? Kau bisa merasakannya tubuhku yang sangat membutuhkanmu? Aku menginginkanmu sensei. Aku sangat menginginkan hal ini sejak lama..," suara Sasuke sangat parau, dan membuat seluruh orang yang di dalam studio mulai meyakini jika Sasuke tidaklah _ber-acting, _jika dia memang menginginkan Naruto_. _

Naruto mendesah di bawah Sasuke ketika Sasuke menggigit bagian atas dadanya, dan meninggalkan bercak gigitan. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Sasuke. Ia dapat merasakan bagian yang mengeras di bawah sana. Ia dapat merasakan keringat-dingin dari tubuh Sasuke karena menahan diri. Ia dapat merasakan lidah, bibir Sasuke yang agresif—meminta Naruto merespon ransangannya. Ia dapat merasakan emosi Sasuke yang semakin memuncak ketika kejantanan sang Uchiha berdenyut—meminta dimanjakan. Ia dapat merasakan dalam kenyataan pun seluruh tubuh Sasuke menjerit—meminta lebih dari tubuhnya. Tetapi, ini adalah kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk membalas perlakuan Sasuke. Sekarang dialah yang akan mengendalikan permainan.

Naruto menggerakkan kakinya untuk menekan kejantanan Sasuke, membuat mata Sasuke membuka lebar—shock dengan sensasi yang baru hadir di tubuhnya. Naruto lagi-lagi menggerakkan kakinya—menekan kejantanan sang Uchiha, dan Sasuke seperti merasakan setruman listrik yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuh, dan membuat otot-ototnya menegang.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto masih memasang wajah tidak suka, dan mendorong-dorong Sasuke dengan lemas—tetap berperan sebagai Naru-sensei, "Senjata makan tuan, hm?" gumam Naruto di tengah kepura-puraannya. Sasuke tahu jika pemuda itu sedang tidak _acting_ pasti akan tersenyum mencemooh ke arahnya, "Kau pikir mudah untuk _meng-handle-ku_ di atas ranjang?" bisik Naruto—menantang Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke menggelap.

Jadi ini benar-benar serius?

Naruto mengajak dirinya untuk berperang?

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Ia mengecup ujung hidung Naruto. Tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh wajah Naruto, "Kau benar-benar sexy _Naru-sensei_…," Sasuke menjilat pipi Naruto, "Sebentar lagi aku akan memberi kenikmatan padamu. Kau bersabarlah…," Sasuke tersenyum. Tetapi, senyuman itu menghilang. Matanya kembali berkilat sadis, "Dengan bibir, tubuh, mata, dan segala hal yang ada di dalam tubumu berteriak meminta sex sebaiknya jagalah mulutmu karena kau—" di luar skenario Sasuke membisikan kata-kata menantang, "—akan membuat kejantanan seorang Uchiha semakin mengeras…," desisnya, "Berbicara sarkastik hanya membuatku semakin yakin untuk menidurimu. Sekarang!"

GRAP!

Naruto megenggam kejantanan Sasuke dan meremasnya—membuat Sasuke hampir mendesah keras.

"Kau pun harus belajar untuk tidak menjadi seseorang yang berbicara omong kosong, dan _arrogant_!" bisik Naruto, di saat Sasuke masih bisa memasang wajah mendominasi, "Hati-hati Uchiha karena jika kau mendesah sekarang kau hanya akan terlihat bodoh di depan kamera!" lanjutnya, terlihat di matanya kilatan kemenangan, _"Peng-rape_ tidak diharapkan mendesah karena dimanjakan oleh yang _di rape_, bukan?" bisik Naruto, meniupkan napas erotis ke telinga Sasuke. Ia meremas kejantanan Sasuke dari luar boxer. "He—hentikan Sasuke, i—ini tidak boleh. A—aku mohon…," dengan sempurnanya Naruto kembali _ber-acting_. Seolah-olah di dalam selimut itu dialah yang sedang dimanjakan oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan kamera sibuk menyorot ekspresi Naruto dan Sasuke.

_Perfect._

Ini semakin gila.

Tangan Naruto bermain nakal. Tangan itu masuk ke dalam boxer Sasuke dan megenggam benda keras di dalam sana. Naruto meremas, memijat, dan menekan-nekan ujung kejantanan Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat merasakan tangan itu. Merasakan tangan dingin, dan kuat yang megenggam kejantanannya. Ia dapat merasakan kejantanannya semakin menegang. Ia harus ekstra menahan diri agar tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya—meminta Naruto memanjakannya. Sasuke pun menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, menahan erangan erotis ketika Naruto megenggam dua kantong megantung di dekat kejantanan Sasuke, dan meremas kantong itu. Keringat dingin mengalir dari kening Sasuke. Naruto bisa merasakan precum Sasuke membasahi tangannya.

Untuk menahan diri, Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto, dan mendongakan kepala sang Namikaze, "Kau _menyukainya _sensei?" desis Sasuke, dengan menekan salah satu kata di dalam kalimatnya, "Kau merasakannya? Ka—" suara Sasuke terhentikan ketika Naruto menggerakan tangannya naik-turun—memberi kocokan pada kejantanan Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu menelan ludah sejenak, "—Kau merasakannya ketika tanganku menyentuh seluruh tubuhmu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki? KAU MILIKKU! HANYA MILIKKU SENSEI! INGAT ITU!" Sasuke berteriak sekencang-kencangnya untuk melepaskan gairah yang membesar dan berdenyut ketika dimanjakan oleh Naruto. Ia menjambak rambut Naruto sekencang-kencangnya, dan membuat Naruto tersenyum di dalam hati, walaupun genggaman tangan Sasuke pada rambutnya menyakitkan.

Membalas 'kebaikan' Naruto, Sasuke menurunkan boxer Naruto di saat Naruto sibuk ber-acting menolak keinginan 'muridnya'. Ia menurunkan satu-satunya pakaian yang masih menempel pada tubuh Naruto hingga mencapai paha, dan masih tertutupi selimut. Sasuke megenggam kejantanan Naruto dengan keras, membuat Naruto hampir berteriak, jika mulutnya tidak dikunci oleh bibir sang Uchiha.

Tangan mereka berdua secara bersama-sama mulai bergerak; naik-turun, menekan, dan memijat kejantanan yang digenggam oleh tangan mereka. Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian tangan Sasuke berhenti memanjakan kejantanan Naruto. Ia mengambil kedua tangan Naruto yang masih memanjakan kejantanannya, dan megenggam jari-jari tangan Naruto dengan erat ketika tangan Naruto terletak di samping kepalanya sendiri. Dengan sensual Sasuke dan Naruto memainkan lidah mereka.

Lidah Sasuke turun ke leher Naruto, ia menjikat leher itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Sasuke memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang Naruto. Ini adalah tindakan bejad, dan sangat biadab. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengambil kesempatan ini. Ia ingin merasakan tubuh di bawahnya dengan utuh. Ia ingin merasakan panasnya… hangatnya… dan ketatnya lubang yang tersedia di hadapan kejantanannya. Oh, tampaknya hari ini adalah hari yang tidak akan bisa dilupakan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kau menyukainya, sensei?" kali ini Sasuke berdialog sesuai naskah. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, jantungnya berdetak kencang—bersiap-siap memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Naruto dengan cara sangat licik, "kau merasakannya ketika tangannya menyentuh seluruh tubuhmu. Sensei, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki kau adalah milikku. HANYA MILIKKU! INGAT ITU, SENSEI!"

JLEB!

Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang kering tanpa penetrasi itu.

"AGGGGGHHHH!" teriakan Naruto memecahkan keheningan studio. Ia mendongakan kepalanya, ketika jari-jarinya megenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat, hingga memucat. Air liur mengalir—membasahi pinggir dagunya ketika rasa sakit di bawah sana menderu—membuat dirinya terasa terbelah menjadi dua. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali—selagi otot-otot lubangnya mendorong benda asing di dalam tubuhnya untuk keluar.

PRUUUFFFF!

Konan menyemburkan minuman yang sedang diminumnya. Terkejut dengan adegan Naruto—Sasuke yang kali ini.

Sasori, Deidara, dan orang-orang yang berada di dekat Konan memandang tajam ke arah Konan. I—ini menjijikan. Mereka menjadi lengket karena semburan air minum Konan. Tetapi kejadian itu hanya dapat mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Sasuke-Naruto sebanyak beberapa detik. Setelah mengutuk Konan, seluruh orang kembali memandang adegan gila di depan mereka.

Suasana menjadi tidak kondusif ketika orang-orang mulai saling pandang. Apakah ini acting? Apakah Naruto benar-benar dimasuki oleh Sasuke? Tetapi kata sutradara skenario itu mengatakan jika Naru-sensei memang akan di rape oleh Sasuke. Namun, teriakan Naruto tadi seperti nyata. Itu adalah teriakan kesakitan yang tidak dibuat-buat. Astaga! Mereka ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di bawah selimut itu.

Sutradara berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia tidak sanggup mengatakan 'cut' hingga memutuskan untuk menghentikan mereka berdua secara langsung, ketika Itachi mencegahnya untuk beranjak dari atas kursi, "Sudah terlambat jika kau menghentikannya sekarang, kau hanya akan mempermalukan mereka berdua," Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sutradara, "tindakan menyerempet seperti tadi seharusnya kau tahu akan hanya akan berdampak seperti ini…," bisiknya dengan tajam. "Biarkan saja ini menjadi rahasia umum karena lebih baik. Tetapi…," mata sang Uchiha berkilat tajam, "kau akan menerima dampak yang sangat besar jika terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka berdua."

Sutradara hanya bisa terdiam—membiarkan alur cerita berlanjut sesuai keinginan Sasuke.

Astaga!

Dia hanya ingin membuat acting Sasuke-Naruto menyerempet 'bahaya' bukan malah menjadi 'celaka'.

.

.

"Sa—sakit…," rintih Naruto. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya kuat-kuat, hingga berdarah. "Ke—keluarkan Sasuke, aku mohon keluarkan!" seru Naruto. Untung saja di kenyataan dan dialognya sama, sehingga ia masih bisa terlihat sedang ber-acting professional dibandingkan terlihat benar-benar di rape. "Sa—Sasuke, i—ini benar-benar sakit."

"Ayolah, hal seperti ini biasa bagimu, bukan?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menjilat darah yang keluar dari bibir Naruto, dan mengenai dagu. "Bukankah hal seperti ini biasa bagimu yang tinggal di Am—" Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya ketika wajah Naruto tampak tersiksa. Air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya, bibir bergetar menahan sakit, tangan yang tadinya digenggam oleh Sasuke kini terlepas, dan sibuk meremas punggung Sasuke, hingga berdarah. Sedangkan pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak sulit untuk bernapas, "Na—Naruto kau baik-ba—jangan katakan kau belum pernah ditiduri oleh laki-laki?" tanya Sasuke. Entah darimana dia berpikir jika Naruto mempunyai kekasih seorang laki-laki. Bisa saja jika kekasih Naruto perempuan bukan, "Naruto, jawab aku!"

"Wa—wanita saja belum…," bisik Naruto dengan kesakitan, "aku belum pernah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Wanita atau pria yang mendekatiku, aku depak sebelum mengisi hatiku."

"A—apa?" bisik Sasuke—terkejut.

Gigi Sasuke bergetak marah. Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia telah memasuki seorang virgin (terlebih virgin Naruto) dengan cara tidak hormat seperti ini. Sasuke berpikir untuk ukuran orang sekeren dan sehebat Naruto pasti mempunyai segudang kekasih—baik pria maupun wanita. Tetapi, apa yang disajikan di depannya ternyata tidak sesuai kenyataan. Naruto benar-benar seseorang yang murni dan telah dinodai olehnya.

"Lepaskan! Sa—

Kiss.

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam selimut untuk membuka paha Naruto lebar-lebar. Setelah itu Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya setengah dan dengan sekaligus langsung memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan itu—memberikan genjotan yang sangat keras hingga Naruto berteriak.

Failed.

"AGGGGGHHHHHH!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan ketika Sasuke gagal mengenai prostatnya.

Shit.

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya. Belum pernah dia menjadi gugup ketika melakukan permainan ranjang. Dia biasanya dapat dengan mudah menaklukan lawan ranjangnya. Tetapi… untuk kasus Naruto, jantung Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti terpompa, hingga dia sendiri sulit untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Ssssttt… sssttt… sabar dobe, aku sedang menyesuaikan semuanya agar kau nyaman," bisik Sasuke—menenangkan Naruto. Ia sekarang merasa orang paling bajingan sedunia. "Kau tetap kontrol emosinya, dan jangan orang berpikir kau benar-benar dimasuki olehku karena…. kau sendiri tahu bukan apa akibatnya?"

Perkataan Sasuke membuat mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Ia harus mengontrol rasa sakit pada tubuhnya ini. Ia pasti bisa. Naruto mecengkram pundak Sasuke lebih kencang, dan membuat Sasuke mendesis kesakitan. Kepala Naruto bergerak ke kiri dan kanan di saat Sasuke kembali menggenjot lubangnya yang kering. Tetapi, rasa sakit yang menyebalkan itu menghilang ketika Naruto merasakan kejantanan Sasuke telah menyentuh suatu titik yang membuat dirinya melihat bintang.

Shoot.

Sasuke mengenai prostat Naruto.

"Ahhh…hnnnn, Astaga!" teriak Naruto. Ia lupa jika sedang acting, dan malah mendesah keras. Untung saja desahan Naruto yang keras lebih terdengar teriakan bagi orang-orang. "I—ini tidak bo—Aaahhh…boleh Sasuke! Kita guru dan murid. Kita berdua laki-laki. Hal seperti ini tidak boleh!" Naruto mulai berkonsentrasi kembali pada dialognya ketika rasa sakit di tubuhnya tergantikan menjadi rasa nikmat. Ia menggigit bibirnya beberapa kali untuk menghentikan desahan.

Sasuke mengulum senyum—bangga pada dirinya sendiri ketika mendengar desahan Naruto. Tetapi, dia pun sedikit jengkel karena bagi seorang Sasuke membuat teman ranjangnya menunggu lama untuk merasa nikmat adalah hal yang memalukan—seperti seorang virgin saja dirinya. Tetapi lagi, baru kali ini Sasuke memainkan irama permainan ranjangnya dengan memakai hati. Biasanya ia tidak pernah peduli dengan rasa sakit atau perasaan orang yang berada di bawahnya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Aku tahu sensei, dan aku tidak akan berhenti…," desah Sasuke. Ia mengecup setiap bagian di wajah Naruto, memberikan sensasi menggelitik di tubuh Naruto, "aku mencintaimu… sensei, aku mencintaimu..," Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya, dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam lubang Naruto.

"Aaaahhhhh… nnnn….hhhhh…," Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan kencang, ketika titik kenikmatannya kembali dikenai Sasuke dengan keras.

Seperti mantra yang menenangkan, setiap dialog yang diucapkan Sasuke terdengar nyata di telinga Naruto. Pemuda itu seperti benar-benar mencintainya ketika mengucapkan dialog dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sedangkan, Naruto hanya bisa mendesah di tengah-tengah rasa nikmat dan sakit yang menderu di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Dengan antusias Sasuke memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Kejantanannya terasa panas ketika bergesekan dengan kulit kering lubang Naruto. Sasuke dapat merasakan jika beberapa tetes cairan yang diduganya sebagai darah Naruto becampur dengan precum Sasuke membasahi benda privasi itu. Otot-otot lubang Naruto memijat, menekan kejantanan Sasuke—membuat Sasuke ingin meledak sekarang juga. Terlebih wajah Naruto yang tampaknya sangat menikmati permainan mereka berdua, sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk menahan diri.

Sasuke menjilat nipple Naruto. Ia mengemut nipple itu dengan rakus, hingga memerah. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu memilin-milin nipple Naruto yang satu lagi. Ia memincing, menekan, dan mencubit nipple itu. Dengan kemampuan semaksimal mungkin Sasuke akan membuat Naruto mencapai klimaks hanya dengan permainan lidahnya di atas tonjolan dada itu.

"A—aku—

"Aku tahu…," suara parau Sasuke sangat pelan, hingga hanya Naruto lah yang bisa dengar.

Genjotan Sasuke pada lubang Naruto semakin kencang. Kulit lengket yang saling beradu, serta bunyi kasur yang berbenturan dengan dinding terdengar di sepenjuru ruangan. Desahan demi desahan dari kedua super star saling bersahutan, mencekik setiap penonton hingga semua tidak bisa bernapas.

Pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke bukanlah seperti permainan ranjang yang dipertontonkan oleh artis-artis porn. Semua orang yang melihat tatapan Sasuke dapat menilai jika pemuda itu tampak sangat mencintai pemuda di bawahnya. Meskipun kabut nafsu masih ada di dalam mata itu, terbesit jika Sasuke ingin sekali membuat lawan mainnya terasa nyaman dan baik di kedepannya. Sedangkan Naruto merespon semua keinginan Sasuke dengan baik. Naruto tampak nyaman dipelukan Sasuke seperti ini.

"Apakah mereka ingin sombong pada kita?" bisik Sasori. Wajahnya sangat merah, entah sampai kapan dia bisa tahan mendengar erangan erotis di dalam ruangan itu. Ia memalingkan muka ketika tangannya megenggam tangan Deidara dengan kuat, "ini benar-benar bodoh. Bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang berani melakukan itu."

Deidara mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Sasori, "Bo—bodoh..," bisik Deidara. Ia pun memalingkan muka, tidak mau melihat wajah Sasori, "A—aku tidak akan mau melakukan hal itu denganmu di depan publik," lanjutnya, dan membuat Sasori menatap dirinya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Ja—jadi jika tidak di depan publik, kau—

Deidara hanya terdiam—tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasori.

Konan yang melihat pasangan bodoh di depannya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, "—dan lahirlah pasangan bodoh setelah Sasuke—Naruto..," katanya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Itachi menghela napas. Ia mulai berjalan untuk keluar studio. Sedangkan dari sudut mata sutradara melihat Itachi tersenyum tipis—tampak sangat lega, ketika kakinya terus melangkah keluar.

_Jaga dia Otoutou.._

_Karena hanya dia yang terlihat cocok denganmu…_

Batin Itachi sebelum menghilang dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Dengan deras sebuah gelombang besar datang menuju ke daerah kejantanan mereka berdua. Gelombang itu membuat sakit yang sangat, dan siap meledakan apapun di dalamnya. Otot-otot Sasuke dan Naruto menegang, menahan rasa sakit ketika cairan di dalam kejantanan mereka mendesak—minta dikeluarkan. Akhirnya, bersama-sama dengan dialog terakhir di shooting hari ini, Sasuke dan Naruto pun mengeluarkan seluruh cairan mereka, dengan diiringi desahan yang tertahankan.

Sasuke dapat merasakan jika cairan Naruto membasahi tubuhnya, dan cairannya telah memenuhi seluruh lubang Naruto. Sasuke belum pernah merasakan terpuaskan seperti ini. Padahal ini hanyalah permainan ranjang biasa, tetapi dia sepertinya merasa kebutuhannya telah terpenuhi.

"Aku mengantuk…," bisik Naruto. Matanya terpejam—erat.

Dari napas Naruto yang teratur Sasuke dapat merasakan jika pemuda di sampingnya sudah tertidur. Spontan Sasuke menarik Naruto, dan mendekapnya. Ia mendengar jika sutradara baru saja menghentikan pengambilan gambar, dan para kru langsung membersihkan alat-alat serta tempat itu.

"Apakah kalian adalah sepasang ke—

"Kami tidak suka ber-acting tidak maksimal…," jawab Sasuke ketika salah satu kru menghampiri dirinya. "Semua ini agar aku tetap menjadi aktor nomor satu apapun perannya," lanjutnya, dengan tatapan sangat ambisius, dan membuat kru itu sedikit merinding dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Kru itu ber'oh' ria. Iapun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Naruto karena shooting telah selesai, "Na—

"Jangan ganggu dia dulu," reflek Sasuke mencegah kru itu untuk menyentuh Naruto yang tampaknya sangat kelelahan, "ia kelelahan, dan aku akan membangunkannya setelah tubuhnya cukup baik untuk dibangunkan," lanjutnya, dan kru itupun mengangguk sebelum pergi—berbicara dengan sutradara.

Sasuke tahu ini sangat beresiko. Ia telah membawa Naruto ke dalam permainan yang sangat bahaya. Ia sangat tahu jika Naruto terbangun, pemuda itu harus menerima banyak gosip yang beredar mengenai permainan ranjang mereka pada saat shooting. Selain itu, karir mereka pun bisa hancur karena gosip itu. Tetapi, ada titik dimana Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto. Ia tidak berpaling untuk mencintai dan merasa nafsu ketika berdekatan dengan pemuda di dekapannya.

Dengan kening berkerut Sasuke terus berpikir hingga ia tidak sadar jika lampu studio telah dimatikan—meninggalkan dirinya dan Naruto berduaan di dalam ruangan itu. Sasuke pun melihat hapenya yang sempat dia simpan di pinggir meja, samping kasur (property studio). Sasuke mengambil hapenya, dan mengarahkan kamera hape itu pada wajah Naruto.

JEPRET!

Sasuke mengambil foto Naruto, dan mengirimkan foto itu pada nomor Naruto. Ia tersenyum puas, dan memeluk Naruto kembali sebelum memejamkan matanya.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa mobil. Ia mendesah perlahan, memikirkan sampai kapan dia sanggup hanya untuk berhubungan seperti ini dengan Naruto. Ia ingin menemui pemuda itu. Ia ingin melihat Naruto. Ia ingin mengecup, menjilat, dan merasakan segala hal yang ada di dalam tubuh berkulit tan itu. Astaga… sampai kapan dia bisa seperti ini, tanpa menjadi gila? Iapun memejamkan matanya. Sasuke sangat mengingat hari-hari terakhir dirinya melihat wajah tampan itu. Wajah yang selalu ada dipikiran Sasuke setiap detiknya.

**Flashback**

_Ulang tahun Sasuke ke-20…_

"Ah….ahhhhh…. ahhh~"

Salah satu kamar mewah di dalam sebuah apartemen hanya dipenuh oleh suara desahan dan geraman. Di atas sebuah kasur berukuran _king size_ terdapat dua orang pemuda yang menarikan tubuhnya di bawah sinar temaram cahaya lampu tanpa sehelai benangpun. Gorden berwarna putih dengan lembut membelai lantai, ketika jendela besar menuju balkon terbuka lebar. Tidak peduli angin malam akan membuat suasana ruangan semakin dingin, kedua pemuda itu berpikir aktivitas mereka cukup membuat tubuh mereka terbakar—meleleh seperti lilin dibakar oleh api, hingga menghilangkan hembusan hawa dingin dari luar.

Mata Naruto menatap Sasuke. Mulutnya mengembung penuh dengan kejantanan sang Uchiha. Kepalanya naik-turun memberikan kenikmatan pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa terbaring di atas kasur, mendongakan kepalanya sembari menjambak rambut Naruto, dengan mata terpejam. Kedua kaki Sasuke di buka lebar, dan ditaruh di atas pundak Naruto—memberi akses sang Namikaze untuk mempermudah kerjaannya, ketika posisi tubuh Naruto berada di tengah selangkangan Sasuke.

Dengan lihai Naruto menjilat bagian kepala kejantanan Sasuke sebelum menekan-nekan lubang kecil di ujung kejantanan itu dengan lidahnya, dan di saat Naruto merasa Sasuke sudah siap, ia menghisap kejantanan Sasuke dengan keras, hingga membuat sang Uchiha melenguh penuh gairah.

"Na… Naruto…," lenguh Sasuke. Menyebutkan nama rekan 'ranjangnya'. "Hi…hisap Nar…. Hisap lebih keras…," suara Sasuke yang parau seperti lantunan lagu tidur bagi Naruto. Nikmat dan nyaman untuk didengar. "Ahhhh… yaaahh.. seperti itu…," Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Naruto menghisap kejantanannya dengan keras.

Tidak jelas kenapa mereka bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Terjelas, Sasuke yang selalu terlibat gosip karena meniduri banyak rekan kerjanya yang mayoritas berprofesi sebagai model atau artis, baru kali ini melakukan hubungan intim bersama seseorang dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Setelah _shooting_ di hari itu, Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari Naruto. Dimanapun ia berada, pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh Naruto. Alhasil, dengan sendirinya tubuh Sasuke berjalan ke arah apartemen Naruto setiap malam hanya untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ditemukannya pada orang lain. Yeah, setiap malam juga Sasuke berpikir setidaknya jika dia meniduri Naruto sampai gairahnya terpuaskan mungkin otaknya akan berfungsi baik, dan ia bisa menendang Naruto dari kehidupannya, seperti dia menendang mantan-mantannya. Tetapi nyatanya tidak. Setelah Sasuke melakukan segala cara agar bisa meniduri Naruto kembali, ia tidak bisa melupakan Naruto, malah semakin membutuhkan dan menggilai tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu seperti sebuah narkoba yang membuat Sasuke merasa _addicted. _

Otot-otot perut Sasuke mengencang, mengalirkan aliran darah menuju bagian _ter-private_ di bawah tubuhnya. Ia akan mengeluarkan cairannya sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama, ketika bibir pink Naruto terus memberi kenikmatan kepada dirinya. Tubuh Sasuke mengejang. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk memenuhi mulut dan kerongkongan Naruto dengan cairannya, ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu melepaskan bibirnya dari kejantanan Sasuke, sehingga bunya 'pop' yang cukup keras pun terdengar di kamar itu.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke terbuka perlahan. Ia menatap pemuda yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, "kenapa berhenti?" dengan napas terengah-engah, dan tatapan khas Uchiha Sasuke memandang Naruto.

Naruto mengecup lembut ujung kejantanan Sasuke, "acara puncak belum selesai sayang," kata Naruto. Ia tersenyum _sexy_ untuk menggoda _partner_ ranjangnya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan ketika melihat senyuman itu. Melihat tatapan dan mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menggoda, Sasuke tahu apa yang diinginkan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sasuke menenangkan diri. Ia memposisikan diri menjadi terduduk, "Kita gunakan posisi baru lagi di ronde ini," kata Sasuke dengan suara berat. Dengan sedemikian rupa ia menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan tindakan 'brutal' pada tubuh maskulin bercampur sexy di depannya. Yeah, walaupun di akhir-akhir ini setiap pagi, malam, hingga beberapa kali di siang hari Sasuke meniduri tubuh Naruto, ia tetap saja butuh kontrol sangat besar untuk tidak terlihat bernafsu—seolah-olah baru pertama kali melakukan hubungan intim.

Mau bagaimanapun Uchiha mempunyai _pride_ sebagai pria yang terkenal dengan kontrol emosi, baik itu di atas ranjang sekalipun!

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. Otak dan tubuhnya yang hanya ternodai oleh Sasuke, pasrah dan siap menerima apapun posisi intim yang diinginkan Sasuke. "Apapun," jawab Naruto—tenang.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terkejut ketika dirinya diposisikan dengan telapak tangan dan lutut yang bertumpu pada kasur—seperti akan merangkak. Sedangkan posisi wajah Sasuke tepat berada di hadapan pantat Naruto, "Sa—Sasuke, ini memalukan," bisik Naruto. Ia akan merubah posisinya menjadi lebih layak, ketika Sasuke menahan tubuhnya. "Sa—Sasuke!"

"Diam, Dobe. Kau terlihat sangat baik dengan posisi seperti ini. Kau tahu, setiap saat kau membuatku semakin bergairah," Sasuke tersenyum setan. Ia meremas pantat kenyal di depannya, sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Kau sangat sexy, hingga aku tidak sabar untuk membuatmu menggila, ketika kejantananku menghatam titik gairahmu, dan kau berteriak—meminta lebih dariku."

Kata-kata kotor Sasuke membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya. Pemuda di belakang Naruto memang pemuda yang sangat pandai memainkan perasaan rekan ranjangnya, hingga Sasuke selalu membuat siapapun yang ditidurinya tergila-gila, dan merasa _addicted_ untuk ditiduri kembali oleh sang Uchiha. Bahkan, ada yang sampai memohon untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan yang hanya bisa didapatkan dari Sasuke.

PLAK!

Sasuke menampar pantat Naruto, sehingga membuat Naruto menggeram, dan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna semakin keras—berkedut.

"A—astaga!" Naruto terkejut dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang seperti orang _machochist_. Tubuhnya merespon baik tamparan Uchiha pada pantatnya.

PLAK!

Sasuke menampar pantat Naruto kembali.

"Aaaaahhhh….," Naruto segera menggigit bibirnya, menghentikan desahan yang memalukan itu, "He—hentikan ki—kinky bastard, i—ini sangat menji—Aaaahhhh~" Naruto tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika tamparan pada pantatnya semakin keras, dan brutal, hingga Naruto yakin jika pantatnya kini sudah memerah.

"Menjijikan? Aku rasa kau menyukainya, Naru-boy," Sasuke menjilat bagian memerah pada pantat Naruto, dan membuat sang Namikaze merasakan sensasi yang baru. Basah, sakit, bercampur dengan kenikmatan sempurna, terlebih ketika Sasuke menekan-nekan, dan memainkan lidahnya di bagian pantat Naruto yang memerah itu.

Sasuke menggerakkan lidahnya ke arah bagian tengah pantat Naruto. Ia melebarkan kedua pipi pantat Naruto, sehingga lubang berwarna pink kepunyaan Naruto terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Sasuke mengecup, dan menelusuri tengah pantat Naruto dari atas hingga bagian lubang kenikmatan itu. Ia memutari lidahnya di cincin lubang Naruto sebelum menjilat sisi luar lubang dengan perlahan.

_Shit, lagi-lagi dia mempermainkan aku…_

Desah Naruto di dalam hatinya. Lidah Sasuke yang lihai benar-benar sukses membuat Naruto merasa gila di malam ini.

"Sa—Sasuke, hentikan segala permainanmu, dan cepat siapkan diriku!" Naruto mengomando Sasuke. Ia tidak tahan dengan _foreaplay_ seperti ini.

Di balik jilatannya, Sasuke tersenyum, "ada yang tidak sabar disini," katanya—dengan nada _sing a song._

Tidak menunggu lama lagi, Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang Naruto. Ia menjilati bagian dinding dalam lubang itu sebelum mengeluarkan dan masukkan lidahnya—menusuk lubang kenikmatan Naruto. Sesekali Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya dari dalam lubang Naruto sebelum mengecup dan menghisapnya, hingga Naruto merintih—nikmat. Cairan saliva kepunyaan Sasuke menetes turun dari dalam lubang—membasahi perpotongan pipi pantat Naruto, membuat garis perpotongan itu basah dan lembab.

Sensasi basah, dan butuh membuat Naruto tidak sabar. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya agar lidah Sasuke lebih dalam menusuk lubangnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membiarkan Naruto menggila di bawah kontrolnya, "Ahhhh… ah….ahhhh…Ahhhhh~" Naruto mendesah ketika Sasuke menjilati cincin lubangnya dengan gerakan pelan, "Sa—Sasuke… oh… Tuhan…Aaahhhh…" Naruto menjerit ketika Sasuke menusuk dalam bagian sensitif di dalam lubangnya.

PLAK!

Sasuke menampar pipi pantat Naruto, ketika lidahnya masih bermain di dalam lubang itu. Lenguhan kesakitan bercampur kenikmatan dari bibir Naruto semakin terdengar keras—memenuhi ruangan. Tidak peduli akan ada orang yang mendengar suara Naruto, permainan mereka cukup panas untuk merasa khawatir dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Ia menyembunyikan ekspresi nikmat dan butuhnya. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu menginginkan Sasuke untuk memanjakan tubuhnya, "Sa—Sasuke…. ma—masukkan sekarang," Naruto berkata dengan nada memohon. "Cepat, jangan bermain-main lagi!"

Permohonan Naruto membuat ekspresi Sasuke senang, "Kata password-nya Naru-boy~" Sasuke masih bermain-main dengan uke beberapa malamnya. Ia meremas dua bola yang menggantung di dekat kejantanan Naruto.

"Ba—Bastard!" rintih Naruto—kesal karena partner ranjangnya sangat kinky dan sadis.

PLAK!

Sasuke menampar pantat Naruto lagi, dan membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget—kembali dengan sensasi anehnya. Pipi pantatnya sangat panas dan perih, tetapi terlalu nikmat untuk dibilang tidak suka.

"Bukan itu kata password-nya, Love~" usil Sasuke.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Ia harus membuang harga dirinya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Demi Tuhan, sensasi yang diberikan lidah Sasuke sulit untuk untuk dihiraukan. "Masukkan kejantananmu ke dalam lubangku, sekarang. Aku ingin kejantananmu membuatku gila, sakit, nikmat di malam ini, CEPAT!" Naruto menelan ludah, "please…," mohon Naruto, dengan suara pelan—membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya. Ia berharap Sasuke mendengarnya.

Senyuman kemenangan terukir di bibir Sasuke, "dengan senang hati."

Sasuke memposisikan dirinya di belakang tubuh Naruto. Tanpa banyak basa-basi dan penetrasi memakai jari, Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya sekaligus dan keras ke dalam lubang itu, sehingga membuat suara desahan yang sangat keras keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sasuke menahan napas—mengatur emosinya agar tidak menggerakkan pinggulnya sekarang, ketika Naruto belum siap.

"Ke—keras?" menahan geraman Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto. Ia harus tetap bertanya pada Naruto, walaupun Sasuke tahu jika Naruto suka permainan ranjang yang brutal, kinky, dan hampir mendekati sadis.

"Sangat, hingga aku tidak bisa berjalan," jawab Naruto. Ia menggerakkan pinggunya, memberi posisi lebih nyaman pada dirinya sendiri agar siap menerima hantaman benda yang memasuki lubangnya. Kedua pemuda itu menggeram bersamaan ketika Naruto secara tidak sengaja menggerakan pinggulnya, dan sedikit menciptakan genjotan pada lubang itu. Sial! Otaknya sudah terkontaminasi oleh kebrengsekan Sasuke.

Setelah Naruto cukup siap, Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya, sehingga hanya kepalanya saja yang berposisi di depan lubang Naruto. Keluarnya benda asing dari dalam lubang kenikmatan itu, membuat Naruto merintih—butuh. Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memasukkan kejantanannya secara penuh ke dalam lubang Naruto—tepat mengenai prostat sang Namikaze.

"GOD!" Naruto hanya bisa melihat cahaya putih ketika Sasuke mulai menggenjot dirinya, tepat mengenai sasaran. Sasuke tersenyum puas, melihat rekan ranjangnya terpuaskan oleh tubuh dan kejantanannya. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Keringat mengalir deras dari tubuhnya membuat dirinya serasa lengket.

Pinggul Sasuke mulai bergerak secara brutal—memenuhi keinginan Naruto. Lubang yang dipenuhi oleh kejantanannya terasa sempit, panas, dan nikmat, walaupun sudah berkali-kali Sasuke mencobanya.

Suara Naruto yang memenuhi ruangan ketika Sasuke mengenai titik nikmat sang Namikaze dengan sempurna membuat Sasuke sendiri menggila. Setiap titik nikmat itu terkenai, kejantanan Sasuke haruslah menerima pijatan dari otot-otot lubang Naruto, dan itu membuat dirinya hampir lepas kendali. Respon lubang Naruto pada kejantanannya membuat Sasuke harus ekstra menahan diri agar tidak merusak _moment_ bergairah ini.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke….," seperti mantra, Naruto menyebutkan _partner_ ranjangnya. Sasuke biasanya merasa keberatan ketika rekan ranjangnya vokalis atau berisik seperti ini, tetapi untuk Naruto, suara itulah yang dicari-cari oleh Uchiha bungsu. "Le…. Lebih cepat, ahhhh.. ya.. seperti itu… terus…," Naruto mengomando Sasuke, dan dengan senang hati sang Uchiha mengikuti keinginan _partner-nya_. "Shit… lebih keras lagi… aaahhh…. aaahhhhhh…," Naruto tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia yakin setelah permainan ranjang ini berakhir, tenggorokannya akan sakit.

"U—untuk seorang yang baru melakukan hubungan intim dengan satu orang kau sangat brutal, antusias, dan penuh gairah Naruto. Apakah karena seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang menjadi partner sex pertamamu, ahn?" geram Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka dibalik sikap baik hati Naruto, pemuda itu sangat liar di atas ranjang. "Malam ini akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan mendapatkan hal sebaik ini dari orang lain. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini. Hanya diriku yang bisa. Hanya aku yang bisa membuat tubuhmu puas, dan bergairah seperti ini. _Mine_. Kau milikku!"

Perkataan spontan Sasuke membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya di tengah-tengah kenikmatan. Debaran di jantung semakin cepat ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata posesif pada dirinya. Tetapi, Naruto segera menepis pikiran positifnya. Sasuke berkata demikian pasti di bawah alam sadarnya karena terlalu bergairah. Naruto tahu jika dia hanyalah dianggap sebagai pemuas nafsu oleh Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _raven_ yang memiliki segudang 'teman bermain' itu tidak mungkin mencintai dirinya. Naruto pun kembali berkonsentrasi pada kejantanan Sasuke yang terus menggenjot dirinya.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya ke arah kejantanan Naruto. Ia meremas kejantanan Naruto dan menggerakkan tangannya naik turun pada kejantanan itu. Sedangkan tubuh Naruto semakin terlonjak-lonjak, mengikuti irama kepala kasur yang beradu dengan tembok, ketika hantaman kejantanan Sasuke pada lubangnya semakin keras, brutal, dan sudah kehilangan tempo. tetesan-tetesan darah segar mengalir dari lubang sempit itu karena tergesek oleh kejantanan Sasuke.

_Hard and fast._

Mereka berdua sangat menyukai permainan liar seperti ini.

Bosan dengan posisinya yang sekarang, Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya, hingga posisi punggung Naruto menempel pada dada Sasuke. Sedangkan sang Uchiha duduk di atas kasur, mengikuti keinginan Naruto tanpa banyak bicara. Sasuke tidak keberatan untuk kali ini jika Naruto mengontrol permainan.

Naruto menaik-turunkan pinggulnya. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang—menjambak rambut Sasuke. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah samping untuk melumat bibir Sasuke. Kedua lidah mereka menjulur saling berpagutan. Tetesan-tetesan saliva membasahi dagu Naruto ketika Sasuke menghisap, menekan, dan mengajak lidah Naruto untuk menari—mengimbangi permainan lidahnya. "Mhmmm… mhm….mhm..annnhhh..," Naruto mendesah di mulut Sasuke. Ia menikmati setiap rasa di mulut Sasuke, dan genjotan di dalam tubuhnya. Semua terasa sempurna—termanjakan. Dari atas tubuh Naruto, hingga bagian _private-nya_.

Naruto melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Sasuke, "a..aku..aahhh… mau klimaks…," desahnya ketika sesuatu mendesak bagian privasi di tubuhnya.

Sasuke menghisap pundak Naruto. Memberikan bercak biru pada pundak itu yang diyakini tidak akan hilang sampai dua minggu, "Kau ingin aku memenuhi lubangmu dengan cairanku Naruto? Kau menyukai kejantananku ketika memenuhi lubangmu? Keluarkan. Perlihatkan seberapa kau puas dijamah olehku," jawab Sasuke di sela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu kembali memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Naruto. Tidak bosan dengan rasa ramen bercampur orange yang terdapat pada mulut itu.

"Mhmmmm….mhhhmm..," Naruto menjawab dengan erangan, ketika mulutnya kembali dijamah oleh Sasuke.

Permainan tangan Sasuke pada kejantanan Naruto semakin cepat. Sedangkan pinggul Naruto semakin antusias bergerak—memanjakan dirinya sendiri dan kejantanan Sasuke. Ia meremas kejantanan Sasuke dengan otot-otot lubangnya. Geraman dan desahan bercampur menjadi satu dengan aroma tubuh kedua pemuda itu, ketika keringat mengalir deras dari tubuh mereka. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke sangat menikmati perpaduan tubuh mereka. Kegiatan yang seharusnya salah ini terasa benar ketika tubuh kedua pemuda itu bersatu—memenuhi gairah mereka.

"Saatnya…," Sasuke memberi aba-aba. Suaranya serak menahan ledakan yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

Perlahan dan pasti kedua tubuh itu mengejang. Seluruh otot-otot mereka mengeras, ketika suatu aliran di dalam tubuh mereka bergerak dengan deras menuju kejantanan. Setelah melakukan beberapa hantaman lagi pada tubuh Naruto dengan diiringi desahan, cairan putih kental menyembur keluar dari kejantanan mereka. Cairan kental kepunyaan Sasuke memenuhi lubang Naruto, dan turun—membasahi paha sang Namikaze. Sedangkan tangan Sasuke pun dipenuhi oleh cairan Naruto yang juga membasahi sprei di bawah mereka yang bentuknya sudah tidak karuan.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dengan posisi perut menempel pada kasur, "Gila..," bisik Naruto—sangat kelelahan. Jika melakukan adegan ranjang bersama Sasuke memang selalu menyita energinya, dan energi itu berganti menjadi sebuah kenikmatan yang tidak dapat digantikan oleh apapun. Malam ini dia sudah melakukan tiga ronde bersama Sasuke, dan ini sangatlah melelahkan.

Dengan sama lelahnya, Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto, "puas?" tanyanya. Napasnya masih terengah-engah. Senyuman kepuasan tersirat di bibir Sasuke. Ia menatap langit-langit.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Perlahan Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto, dan ternyata pemuda itu sudah tertidur lelap. Sikap Sasuke tidak seperti pada orang-orang yang pernah ditidurinya, di saat dia menatap ekspresi tidur Naruto, tubuh Sasuke bergerak secara sendirinya untuk mendekatkan Naruto pada dirinya. Ia mendekap Naruto dengan erat—seolah-olah takut pemuda itu akan hilang dari hadapannya. Sasuke menempelkan wajah Naruto pada dadanya. Ia mengecup kepala Naruto dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Aroma shampoo bercampur keringat Naruto, Sasuke hirup dalam-dalam—wangi dan menyegarkan.

"Sasuke..," lindur Naruto dalam tidurnya, "Jangan meniduri orang lain dulu sekarang, selagi aku bisa temani aku tidur…," lirih Naruto, sehingga mata Sasuke membulat—terkejut. Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, ketika tubuhnya terbenam di pelukan Sasuke.

Secara reflek Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto. Ini sangat konyol. Di antara ratusan orang yang memohon pada Sasuke agar bisa bersama dirinya, hanya Naruto yang memberikan dampak seperti ini pada Sasuke. Naruto memberi rasa takut, dan khawatir berlebihan pada diri sang Uchiha karena iapun memiliki harapan yang sama dengan Naruto; berharap mereka berdua bisa seperti ini—selamanya, walaupun kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Sasuke terus memeluk Naruto, hingga iapun tertidur lelap. Ya, tidak disangka, cintanya pada Naruto semakin tumbuh, sulit dihapus seperti arang yang hangus karena api—tidak dapat kembali lagi untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Cahaya matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela besar itu mengenai wajah Naruto, dan membuat sang pemuda bermata biru itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ketika kepalanya terasa pusing, dan bagian bawah tubuhnya berdenyut—sakit. A—ah, lagi-lagi dia terbangun dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tubuh lengket, sakit, dan… pegal? Naruto memandang pemilik tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia melihat Sasuke masih tertidur lelap.

Perlahan—tidak ingin membangunkan Sasuke—Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya. Ia mengambil boxer, celana, dan memasang benda-benda itu pada tubuhnya sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Iapun tidak lupa mengambil hape-nya yang sejak malam dia charger di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Setelah menaruh gelas di tempat cuci, Naruto menghubungi asistennya.

"Hallo?" kata orang diseberang sana.

"Apakah tiket yang aku pesan sudah siap?" tanya Naruto. Ia mengambil buah apel di depannya, dan menggigit apel itu, "ya, hari ini aku akan berangkat," Naruto menghela napas berat, "sudah tidak ada lagi urusan disini. Aku akan pulang hari ini. Terima kasih," kata Naruto sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memandang layar hape di tangannya. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke dalam kamarnya, dan melihat Sasuke belum terbangun. Perlahan Naruto mendekati tubuh yang tampaknya sangat kelelahan ini. Ia duduk di atas kasur—samping Sasuke, dan melihat wajah pemuda raven itu. Perlahan, Naruto menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah Sasuke. Ia membelai lembut rambut Sasuke sebelum menyondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencuri ciuman pagi dari pemuda itu.

"_Love you…,"_ bisik Naruto, terdengar lembut—selembut cahaya matahari yang menyinari kedua tubuh itu.

SRET!

Sasuke membuka mata onyx-nya. Ia meraba-raba daerah kasur di sampingnya, ketika orang yang dia cari tidaklah ada.

Sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, "Naruto!" panggil Sasuke. Suaranya serak habis dari aktivitas kemarin malam.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, dan membuka pintu kamar mandi, namun isi di dalam rungan itu kosong. Iapun berjalan ke dapur, ruang tengah, dan segala tempat di apartemen itu namun dia tidak menemukan sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sasuke mulai panik. Ia memanggil-manggil nama Naruto, namun tidak ada sahutan dari orang yang dipanggilnya. Alhasil, dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Naruto, namun pemuda itu tidak mengaktifkan hape-nya.

"Sial, dimana dia?!" Sasuke memutuskan untuk memakai pakaiannya, dan mencari keberadaan Naruto di luar apartemen.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasang helm-nya. Ia memacu motor ducati monster-nya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dari parkiran apartemen hingga ke arah gerbang apartemen itu. Ia melihat jika wartawan sedang berkumpul di luar kawasan apartemen itu. Untuk apa mereka berkumpul disini? Apakah ada masalah lagi dengan Naruto atau dirinya? Sasuke memainkan kopling motornya, dan semakin mengencangkan gas. Ia menghampiri kumpulan wartawan itu dengan secepat mungkin, dan membuat wartawan itu nyaris tertabrak jika tidak menyingkir.

"Itu motor Sasuke Uchiha!" teriak para wartawan. Semua langsung sibuk mengambil belakang motor Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan tingkah wartawan itu. Dia semakin memacu motornya untuk mencari Naruto.

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Setelah adegan 'itu' beredar gosip mengenai dirimu dan Naruto kembali berhembus kencang," kata Itachi. Ia menjelaskan kedatangan wartawan itu ke apartemen Naruto melewati telepon, "Sasuke, kau mendengarnya, bukan?" tanya Itachi, "kau mendengarnya bukan, jika kau tidak bisa memilih antara Naruto dan karirmu?"

"Aku mendengarnya," Sasuke mematikan earphone wireless-nya. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

Setelah dia menghubungi orang-orang untuk mencari kabar Naruto, akhirnya sekarang dia tahu dimana Naruto berada. Pemuda itu akan kembali ke negara asalnya. Namun, setelah dia tahu keberadaan Naruto, Sasuke mendapatkan pilihan yang harus diputuskan sekarang juga. Ia harus memilih antara karirnya atau perasaanya pada Naruto. Manakah yang akan dia pilih? Apakah yang dia inginkan? Sebenarnya apakah keinginan terbesarnya di dalam kehidupannya ini? Sasuke semakin memacu motornya. Ia telah menetapkan segalanya. Ia telah mengerti semuanya, jika bersama Naruto adalah hal terbaik yang akan dimilikinya, bahkan melebihi karirnya sekalipun.

.

.

_Narita Internasional airport…_

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto?" tanya asisten Naruto. Ia memandang Naruto yang sepertinya sejak tadi hanya memainkan hape-nya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Iya, ayo kita be—

"NARUTO!" dengan diiringi security bandara yang menjaganya dari kumpulan fans, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, "kenapa kau pergi tidak berpamitan? Kau ingin meninggalkanku lagi? Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah? Jawab aku Naruto!" teriak Sasuke. Ia berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang tampanya hanya memandang Sasuke dengan _cool._

Dengan canggung Naruto berdiri dari kursi bandara. Ia tersenyum gugup, "tempat ini bukanlah tempatku. Selain itu, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan disini. Jadi aku harus kem—

GRAP!

Tanpa peduli kamera yang mengambil foto mereka, Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan karirku, kembalilah dan tinggalah bersama diriku!" ajak Sasuke. Ia mengecup pundak Naruto, dan mempererat pelukannya.

Pengumuman mengenai pemanggilan penumpang untuk keberangkatan pesawat terdengar.

"Aku harus pergi, Sasuke…," gumam Naruto dengan pelan. Tanpa menyentuh Sasuke sama sekali, Naruto hanya membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya.

"Kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar frustasi di telinga Naruto, "ini adalah hari ulang tahunku," bisik Sasuke. Ia mengeluskan hidungnya pada pundak Naruto, "aku meminta padamu agar kau tinggal denganku sebagai kadoku apakah bisa?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto—tegas. Baru kali ini Naruto menolak keinginan ulang tahun Sasuke.

Deg!

Penolakan Naruto menjadi seperti pisau yang menembus jantung Sasuke dan mengiris jantung itu perlahan. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika dirinyalah yang akan kalah dari Naruto. Dirinya yang menginginkan pemuda itu agar terus di sampingnya. Apakah ini hukum karma karena dirinya yang selalu menyakiti perasaan orang-orang di sekitarnya, atau ini adalah bukti jika dunia tidak berkehendak apabila Sasuke bisa berada di dekat Naruto?

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya pada Naruto. Ia tersenyum lirih, "sampai jumpa…," bisik Sasuke, dengan nada sangat pelan. Ia tidak dapat lagi mencegah Naruto.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan aktorku kehilangan sinarnya," kata Naruto dengan tenang. Sasuke memandang Naruto sembari mengkerutkan keningnya, "dengan melihat keadaan sekarang saja, aku tahu harus pergi dan mengumpulkan kekuatanku agar bisa membuat hubungan kita sesuai yang aku inginkan…," Naruto tersenyum tipis, "aku ingin skenario yang aku buat untuk hubungan ini menjadi _happy ending_ untuk kita berdua."

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" lirih Sasuke, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Dari awal bertemu denganmu, itu adalah skenarioku…," bisik Naruto. Ia memainkan bibirnya menjadi senyuman mematikan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, "skenarioku untuk mendapatkan hatimu…," Naruto megenggam jari tangan Sasuke, "dari awal, aku bukan hanyalah fans-mu, tetapi aku adalah orang yang jatuh cinta pada segala sisi yang ada di dirimu, dan aku melakukan segala cara agar bisa dekat denganmu. Tetapi, di saat gosip mengenai kita untuk pertama kalinya itu datang, dan aku melihat dirimu melakukan hal tidak senonoh bersama Sakura, aku sadar jika diriku yang seperti itu dan sekarang tidaklah mungkin bisa melindungimu."

"Melindungiku?" gumam Sasuke—tidak mengerti.

"Ini bukanlah dunia yang mudah Sasuke. Jika aku ingin menjalin hubungan terlarang denganmu, aku harus menerima resiko jika aku harus bisa melindungi dirimu, dan hubungan kita…," Naruto menghela napas sejenak. Ia melihat jam tangannya sejenak.

"Naruto, aku tidak peduli dengan dunia keartisanku lagi, tetaplah di sampingku!" ajak Sasuke. Ia akan meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto, ketika pemuda itu menyingkirkan tangannya.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Menjaga sinarmupun adalah tugasku karena bukan seorang fans sejati yang meredupkan aktornya…," bisik Naruto, "Aku jatuh cinta padamu karena melihat sinarmu di layar televisi, dan aku tidak akan menghilangkan sinar yang membuatku jatuh cinta itu…"

Sasuke sedikit tertegun dengan perkataan Naruto.

Naruto mengambil tangan Sasuke. "Sasuke, di hari ulang tahunmu ini aku hanya bisa bersumpah dan memberikan janji jika aku akan menjemputmu kembali dengan kekuatan yang besar, hingga tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa merusak hubungan kita, dan meredupkan sinarmu," Naruto mengecup punggung tangan Sasuke, "peganglah janjiku karena itu adalah tiket kadomu di beberapa tahun ke depan."

"Na—

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dengan perlahan. Ia memberikan eksekusi untuk perpisahan mereka dengan senyuman elegan, "Sampai jumpa…," Naruto pun membalikkan badannya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk melakukan penerbangan. Diambilnya kaca mata hitam dari saku jaketnya. Ia memakai kacamata itu.

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto. Perkenalannya dengan Naruto, sikap Naruto padanya, dan malam-malam Sasuke ketika menjamah tubuh Naruto. Jangan bilang…. hal itu dikarenakan Naruto sangat mencintainya? Jangan bilang segala hal dilakukan oleh Naruto karena untuknya, atau untuk mendapatkan hati dan dirinya? Pemuda itu sangat menyeramkan; penuh obsesi dan hasrat, tetapi dia mencintai pemuda itu. Sasuke mengakui jika sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Bahkan, demi melupakan pemuda itu selama bertahun-tahun ini Sasuke selalu meniduri banyak orang. Namun, tetap saja pikirannya selalu terfokus pada Naruto.

**Tazmaniadevil**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan gosip ini?" tanya Itachi. Ia menatap ke depan, fokus dengan kendaraannya, ketika Sasuke hanya termenung sambil memandang jendela di samping mobil. "Sasuke, apakah kau mendengarku berbicara?"

Mata Sasuke menerawang ke jalanan sana, ketika lampu lalu lintas menunjukan warna merah. Ia melihat jika sosok pemuda berambut merah bersama anggota band-nya sedang sibuk memberikan pertunjukan di pinggir jalan. Penonton band jalanan itu tampak antusias. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak dapat mendengar suara vokalis band itu karena DVD mobil kakaknya memutarkan lagu-lagu band Itachi sendiri.

"Aku akan memegang janjinya…," bisik Sasuke dengan pelan, dan membuat Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan pikiran adiknya. "—dan bukan hanya dia saja yang berubah dikala kami bertemu, melainkan diriku."

_Ya…_

_Aku akan memegang janjinya…_

_dan…_

_Aku hanya berharap suatu ketika di hari ulang tahunku kau akan menepati janjimu…_

Batin Sasuke. Ia tidak akan bertindak apapun, dan tetap membiarkan Naruto membuktikan perkataannya.

**End Flashback**

Mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam membuat Sasuke terasa lelah, sekaligus merasa lucu. Tidak disangka Naruto melakukan permainan sampai sejauh itu. Pantas saja walaupun awalnya menolak untuk dicium, Naruto tampak antusias ketika Sasuke mulai menyentuh bibirnya. Rupanya penolakan pemuda itu karena dia merasa malu, belum pernah berciuman, dan harus langsung berciuman bersama Sasuke di depan kamera. Selain itu, pantas saja Naruto tidak memiliki masalah jika dia disentuh oleh Sasuke padahal hal itu dilakukan di depan kamera.

"Dasar dobe…," bisik Sasuke. Ia menunggu foto selanjutnya, tetapi tidak ada lagi kiriman foto dari Naruto. "Kenapa tidak ada ucapan apapun atau foto lainnya?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Cklek.

Pintu mobil terbuka.

"Tuan, silahkan!" sopir mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk keluar mobil.

Sasuke merapihkan pakaiannya. Ia menapaki kakinya di permukaan tanah, dan matanya menatap gedung tinggi di depannya. Teriakkan fans-fans nya yang berkumpul terdengar di sekitar Sasuke. Seluruh penjaga siap menghalangi siapapun orang yang akan mendekati Sasuke. Kenapa pertemuan dengan fans diadakan di tempat semewah ini? Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Ia melihat jika cahaya lampu di gedung yang menjulang tinggi seperti menyambut dirinya. Kembang api bertebaran di angkasa, memberikan keramaian pada hari ulang tahunnya. Serta teriakan demi teriakan fans-nya terus terdengar—membuat suasana malam ini lebih ramai dari biasanya di mata Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Itachi yang sejak tadi menunggu Sasuke memunculkan wujudnya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aniki…," bisik Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka kakaknya yang baru saja merayakan pesta bersama dirinya hadir di tempat ini.

"A—

"—dan peringkat pertama diraih oleh Jinchuuriki band," suara televisi raksasa yang tertempel di gedung pencakar langit depan Sasuke membuat kedua Uchiha mematung di tempat.

"Wah, selama bertahun-tahun ini Akatsuki band selalu di posisi atas, dan akhirnya jatuh juga oleh band pendatang baru, ya?" kata pembawa acara, tampak antusias dengan berita baru.

"Ya, tapi disayangkan sekali Itachi Uchiha tidak dapat menghadiri acara penerimaan penghargaan itu," kata sang pembaca acara kedua. "Yasudah, kita sambut saja sekarang Jinchuuriki band!"

Mata Itachi menatap tajam ke arah layar, ketika para anggota band jinchuuriki mulai menaiki panggung untuk mendapatkan penghargaan. Rasa panas karena perkataan pembawa acara seperti membakar tubuh Itachi hingga keubun-ubun. Uchiha sulung mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Terlebih ketika ia melihat senyuman vokalis band junchuuriki yang sangat mengejek seperti tahu jika Itachi sedang menonton acara ini.

"Dia adalah Kyuubi," bisik Sasuke pada kakaknya, "dia lebih bermasalah dariku. Bukan hanya menyingkirkan orang yang ditidurinya saja, Kyuubi tidak akan segan-segan membuat orang itu memohon dan menderita karena kehilangan dirinya," Sasuke menatap kakaknya. "Terkadang saingan itu perlu untuk meningkatkan skill-mu, kak. Itu telah dirasakan olehku, ketika Naruto muncul dikehidupanku."

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih pada seluruh fans, dan orang-orang yang telah membantuku…," Kyuubi mengangkat jari tengahnya. Lalu menghadapkan jari tengah itu pada kamera, "—dan untuk Uchiha Itachi..," Kyuubi memeletkan lidahnya, _"take that!"_ desisnya, dengan diiringi senyuman cemooh yang sangat sempurna.

"Wow!" Sasuke terpukau dengan keberanian Kyuubi.

SRET!

Itachi tiba-tiba pergi menjauhi Sasuke. Ia berlari ke arah mobilnya dan entah pemuda itu akan pergi kemana. Terjelas dia akan memberi pelajaran pada orang yang berani melawannya!

.

Chk.. chk… Tampaknya Kyuubi masih menyimpan dendam masa lalu pada Itachi. Dendam yang tidak diketahui Uchiha sulung sama sekali.

**Tazmaniadevil**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke arah dalam gedung. Otaknya kini dipenuhi oleh kakaknya. Yeah, pasti kakaknya akan kesulitan untuk melawan Kyuubi. Pemuda itu memiliki kecerdasan tinggi, dan daya juang yang juga sangat tinggi. Selain itu, tampaknya Kyuubi memiliki masalah dengan kepribadiannya karena dia tidak dapat tahan hanya dengan satu wanita dalam setengah hari. Iapun tidak tahan menjalin dengan para pria di sekitarnya. Ia seperti seorang aseksual, dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai central.

Sibuk memikirkan kakaknya, Sasuke tidak sadar sudah mencapai pintu ruangan—tempat pesta diadakan. Pintu itu dijaga oleh dua orang bodyguard. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Orang seperti apa yang mengundangnya kemari? Apakah seorang tante-tante sangat kaya yang menjadi fans panatiknya, dan berniat merayakan hari ulang tahunnya secara private? Astaga! Kenapa manager-nya mengijinkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan orang seperti itu?

Sasuke merapihkan bajunya. Ia harus bersiap-siap sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka Sasuke menatap orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu bertepuk tangan untuknya. Perlahan Sasuke berjalan memasuki ruangan itu, menapaki kakinya di atas karpet merah. Dengan canggungnya ia menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang didekor dengan sangat mewah. Bahkan panggung dengan layar yang sangat lebar terlihat di depannya.

Saat akan melanjutkan langkahnya, Sasuke melihat jika sosok pemuda berambut pirang berdiri di depannya. Pemuda itu memakai jas berwarna putih dengan kemeja merah. Ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya—meminta Sasuke untuk menggapai tangan itu.

"Apakah kau membawa 'tiketnya' Sasuke?" tanya pemuda itu, ketika perlahan bibir Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. Sasuke pun hanya bisa terpana dengan kedatangan pemuda yang paling dirindukannya itu.

.

.

Sekarang Sasuke mengerti harapannya setiap di hari ulang tahun, yaitu selalu bisa melihat orang yang dicintainya berada di sampingnya. Ia selalu berharap Naruto mengingat ulang tahunnya, dan terus memberi kejutan padanya.

**The End**

**Omake.**

_Satu tahun lalu…_

_Ulang tahun Sasuke ke-24…_

Ulang tahun Sasuke di tahun ini lagi-lagi harus berjalan dengan _flat_. Ia mendatangi setiap tempat yang dikehendaki manager-nya. Sedangkan kado-kado semakin berjibun memenuhi kamar, mobil, bahkan setiap tempat yang akan didatangi oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu mendesah pasrah. Ia harus berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar fans-nya yang tidak kunjung berhenti berteriak meminta kado mereka diterima, ketika para bodyguard mencegah para fans untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Di pesta Sasuke yang direncanakan oleh manager-nya jika para tamu haruslah memakai dress coat a la ninja, muncul salah satu makhluk asing, alias manusia yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Sasuke tetapi bisa mendekat ke arahnya. Orang itu berbisik-bisik dengan bodyguard, dan memperlihatkan sesuatu pada bodyguard sebelum menghampiri Sasuke dengan membawa segulung kertas yang diikat pita merah.

"…," Sasuke memandang heran orang di depannya.

"Aku tukang pos antar galaxy, ini kiriman untukmu dari Naruto," kata tukang pos itu, seenak perutnya. Ia memberikan Sasuke gulungan kertas itu. Entah kenapa jika menyangkut Naruto pasti ada aja keanehannya, contohnya saja tukang pos di hadapan Sasuke ini.

Sasuke membuka gulungan kertas itu, dan matanya terbelalak ketika melihat isi gulungan foto. Tetapi bukan sembarang foto. Gulungan kertas itu berisi foto Naruto tanpa busana, dan hanya ditutupi bunga pada bagian private-nya. Sasuke hampir kehabisan darah ketika melihat foto itu. Ini adalah KADO TERBAIK SEDUNIA! Sedangkan orang yang mengantar foto itu sedang sibuk menerima telepon. Bahkan sang pengirim pos sempat berteriak: apa tertukar? Tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli lagi. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan dengan detail foto di tangannya. Terlebih pada bagian… well.. yang Sasuke suka?

**End Flashback.**

.

.

Naruto yang sedang mencicipi makan malamnya di pesta ulang tahun Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu. Ia memandang jari Sasuke yang sudah disematkan cincin tunangan sebelum memandang wajah Sasuke, "Oh, iya! Sasuke, apakah aku pernah salah mengirim hadiah?" tanya Naruto. Ia sedikit ragu bertanya hal ini dengan Sasuke. "Aku ingin menukarkan hadiah itu dengan hadiah sebenarnya," wajah Naruto memerah seketika.

Mata Sasuke berkilat tajam, "tidak," jawabnya dengan tegas. Ia tidak akan memberikan foto yang telah dipajangnya di dalam kamar itu secara terang-terangan pada orang lain—termasuk pada Naruto sendiri. Sasuke pun memutuskan malam ini tidak akan membawa Naruto ke rumahnya sampai dia bisa menyembunyikan foto itu dari Naruto. "—dan jangan lupa hadiah yang 'sebenarnya' itu berikan padaku."

Mulut Naruto menganga, ia baru sadar jika Sasuke sangat rakus.

Setelah sekian lama Sasuke menunggu hari ini, akhirnya pemuda itu bisa tersenyum lepas.

Ha—ah, ulang tahun ini adalah ulang tahun terbaiknya!

**End Omake.**

* * *

Haduh, kacau ceritanya. T.T Terburu-buru karena deadline, sakit, bla…bla..banyak masalah ketika pembuatan cerita ini. Ini cerita gabungan dari ulang tahun Taz(20)+Sasuke. Makasih buat yang baca. Ini traktiran ulang tahun Taz buat para reader. Oh, iya! Frau-chan juga buat potongan gambar dari cerita ini. Buat yang berminat, silahkan buka-buka fb frau aja #dibantaifrau. Oke, sampai jumpa di crimson ties behind the scene!

Berniat kasih kado review?

#plak.


End file.
